Kagome's Garden
by SYLVAngelicDemon
Summary: What happens when you alter the universe by mixing life and death. And when the secret to the end of the world lies within a garden that only a selected few know about. Is this the start of a new era or the end for all. [KagInu]
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

A girl with long dark brown hair down to her waist and hazel brown eyes was getting out of her mansion to get some air so she jumped into her red Jaguar and sped of. She took the less traveled road to the mountains.

A hanyou with witish silver hair and amber eyes was also walking along a less traveled road so that he would not see anybody. He did not notice the bright red Jaguar speeding down the road till... ..."CRASH!"

"Oh crap I didn't see you there are you alright. Ummmmm let me call the ambulance. Oh god i'm in so much trouble." The girl was panicking. The boy on the ground wasn't moving.

The hanyou opened his eyes to see a panicking girl over him. He closed his eyes back.

The girl thought she just saw him open his eyes so she stopped panicking.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"YOU JUST HIT ME WITH A CAR AT FULL SPEED AND YOUR ASKING IF I AM ALRIGHT. I AM A HANYOU of course i'm alright." the boy replied.

"Oh." was all he got in return to his screaming. "I guess that I will be on my way then. Bye." she got into her car. The hanyou jumped in front of the car.

"Are You Trying To Get Hit again you Jackass!" she yelled.

"No but I need a ride to the mountains you stupid wench."

"Then get in your wasting my time."

(At the mountain)

They got out of her car.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself wench?" The boy said.

"Fist of all my name is nor wench(she was starting to getg angry). My name is Kagome Higurashi. So learn my name or don't call me at all."

"Wow and here I am thinking that your a nice person but I guess I was wrong...Your a rude bitch."

That was it he had done it she got really pissed and started glowing a deep pink. She used her miko power to send him crashing into a big boulder.

He was surprised he didn't know that she was a miko; and a very strong one at that.

He smiled."I guess she dosn't know that I am a demon" he wispered to himself.

He sped at full speed towards her and pinned her on the floor.

"What'd ya do that for." Kagome ignored his question.

The girl didn't realize how good he looked until she realized how close they were. Her anger faded away and she said: "Your cute. You never told me your name. What is it?"

With that statement the boys' cheeks turned a red and he got off of her.

"My m m myname is Inuyasha" he turned even more red cause he realized how much he stuttered.

Kagome was laughing. "Well I have to go to school tommorow see you."

She left him standing there lookng confused.

(Next Day)

It was Kagomes first day of school...

"KAGOME! WAKE UP NOW!" her little brother Souta screamed while shaking the sleeping girl awake. The girl woke up with a little boy screaming in her face. "Mom said it's your first day of school and you have to get up or your gonna be late."

Kagome had forgoten she had school and that it it was her first day. She hurried to put her school uniform on. She went to a school in Japan called Shikon Jewel High.

" Kagome are you ready yet" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah mom I'm coming"

"Drive safetly."

"Alright mom. Bye." Kagome rushed out of the house.

She jumped into her shiny pink Jaguar and left the place she called home.

(At School)

Kagome reached into her first period class just before the bell rung. She looked for the nearest seat to the back. It was next to a girl with long raven hair and dark eyes. She decided to sit there. She saw the boy that she hit yesterday. _Ugh. He's in this class._ She thought to herself

"Hi my name is Kagome"

"I'm Sango. Nice to meet you"

This girl seemed nice enough. Well better than that Inuyasha boy she met anyways._Why is that girl here, I didn't know that she went to this school._ Inuyasha thought.

"Alright class I know that this the first day of school and you guys must be exited. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Ms. Rin and I am your sociology teacher. I will be teaching ya'll how to interact with people. Wich is good because You guy's don't look so social. First thing that we are going to do is introduce ourselves. Who will be first."

No one voulentered.

"Well I guess that I will choose randomly"

She pointed to a boy with long white/silver hair and amber eyes and dog-like ears.

He did not get up at first so Ms. rin added "If you don't participate you get a Saturday detention."

The boy got up and introduced hiself.

"My name is Inuyasha. I am captain of the football and soccer team. I am half demon; a hanyou/youkai."

"Next. Follow in order"

A boy with some beads surrounding his hand and his hair pulled pack in a ponytail stood up.

"My name is Miroku, i'm a monk and I would like for all of you lovely ladies to bear my child."

"Thats afterschool detention for the rude comment. Next"

A girl with long hair and a short mini skirt stood up.

"My name is Kikiyo and I am co-captain of the the cheerleading squad and also a very powerful miko."

Next was a boy with long black hair and devilish eyes.

"My name is Naraku and I like to fight. Not to mention but I am also a very strong demon."

"Well I can see you have alot of problems. Your definetly gonna need my help. Next" said Ms. Rin.

A good looking boy stood up.

"My name is Kouga and I am a wolf demon."

Then a girl that was "pretty" stood up.

"My name is Dawn"

After her a girl with long raven hair and dark eyes spoke.

"My name is Sango and I am an exterminator. I am also on the volleyball team."

Lastly a girl that had dark brown hair up to her waist and hazel brown eyes that seemed to sparkle stood up. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and as many of you know I am head of the cheerleading squad, the volleyball team and the tennis team. I just begun to master the art of being a miko but in time I will be the best at that also." She sat down."Well thats enough for introductions. Time to get started." Now the first thing we are going to do is...

_Why do I keep thinking about her. Well she was pretty and she said I was cute. Oh Inuyasha what are you thinking. She was probably just joking anyways. Damn. No girl has ever affected me like this before._

...alright everyone grab a partner. But boys have to pick the girls.

Miroku picked Sango

Naraku-Kikiyo

Inuyasha was about to pick Kagome but then Kouga came out of no where and knocked him down; so he was left with Dawn. He did not like that. He was about to swing at Kouga but then...

Kagome thinks to herself: _Why me._

_

* * *

_Please review this story and tell me what you think? 


	2. Planning

petpeeves12 : she changed her car from red to pink because when she hit Inuyasha her red car got a dent in it and she didn't have time to fix it so she bought another one.

And my profile; that was an accident and i fixed it. Thanks for pointing that out.

For the readers: I guess i forgot to write that Kagome is extremely rich. You'll read more about it soon.

* * *

**On with the story**

_Inuyasha was about to pick Kagome but then Kouga came out of no where and knocked him down; so he was left with Dawn. He did not like that. He was about to swing at Kouga but then..._

Kagome thinks to herself: _Why me._

**Present time.**

...Inuyasha got up and punched Kouga in the nose. Kouga's nose started bleeding.

Ms. Rin saw this and started yelling at Inuyasha for punching Kouga in the nose.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was going to get in trouble so she tol Ms. Rin that Kouga had started the fight and that Inuyasha was just defending himself. Ms. Rin believed her and then said:"since both of you want her then you will have to see wich one she chooses."

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

Kagome was suprised that Ms. Rin said she had to choose. She got nervous. She started thinking about it the Kouga inturupted her thoughts by saying--

"Do you honestly have to think about that. The obvious choice is me. That dog turd isn't even worthy of talking to you."

Inuyasha got mad and said "You are beneath me so if i'm not worthy the your no where close."

Kouga was about to respond but then Kagome said "I choose..." (Kouga and Inuyasha stopped to stare at her, anxious for her response) I choose Inuyasha." Kagome finished.

Kouga looked hurt an defeated. He went away to go look for Dawn.

Before he left he mumbled so that only Inuyasha would hear "I'm gonna get you for taking my woman dog turd." Inuyasha didn't reply. He knew that Kouga could never beat him.

"For a minute there I thought you were gonna choose Kouga." Inuyasha said wiping the sweat of his face from the tension.

"I was" replied Kagome. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open at what she had said. Kagome saw him so she said: "But then I thought about it and decided i'd rather you than him. He's to arrogant. But then again Inuyasha so are you. Oh well."

By that time everyone was looking at them. Inuyasha turned red from embarresment. Kagome smiled at him and they went to work.

Inuyasha didn't know what they were suppose to do. He wasn't listening. So he asked Kagome.

She said that they would have to act in whatever section of the play that Ms. Rin made up and gave them.

Ms. Rin started to make an announcement. " Class. As you know you will have to do a part of a play that I give you. I am going to change it up from what I said before. Instead of each of the team shaving a different part, I am going to give you all the same part since I have an even amount of boys and girls. You will be graded on this. Wich ever team dose the best gets to have a week of no school."

Everyone started smiling and started talking about what they would do for their week off.

"Alright everybody the play that you will have to do is ... Romeo and Juliet. Ya'll don't have to do the whole play; just the part that explains the whole theme of the play, and the kissing scene. And you have to put it in your own words like it was present day time but the same situation. Just to let you know the theme of the play has to be that no matter who you are, where you come from, or your what your background is, love will prevail and conquer.

Allright class you have the rest of the day off to start preparing."

The class looked at her in shock they didn't expect this. The class moaned.

Ms. Rin said "Awww come on this will be fun. Liven up. Oh well guess not. Just remember that this project/play is due in two weeks and it will count as 40 of your grade for this semester. Well class, go along you guy's have work to do."

Everyone left with there partners to figure out what they were going to do.

* * *

(Sango and Miroku) 

"Miroku if you dont stop groping me right now I am going to pound you" Sango screamed at Miroku.

"But Sango dear it's not my fault. It's this cursed hand. They have a mind of their own." Miroku replied.

"Well try and control it or else there will be no more cursed hand. Do you understand?"

"Yes my dear Sango" Miroku said as his hands slid acros her but again.

Sango took her big boomerang and hit him over the head with it, knocking him out. She then said to herself "I guess he'll never learn."

* * *

(Kouga and Dawn) 

"Come on Kouga we have to work together." Dawn said.

"No I do not want to work with you. I want to work with Kagome and you are not Kagome so I refuse to work with you Dawn " Kouga replied.

"Well if you don't want to work with me. I guess that you will fail this semester. Did you forget already. this counts as 40 of our grade" Dawn protested.

Kouga sighed and started to prepare for it without really wanting to.

* * *

(Naraku and Kikiyo) 

"Kikiyo so what do you want to do for the play?" Naraku asked.

"Anything that would make me look better than Kagome and get Inuyashajealous that your kissing me and not him." Kikiyo replied.

"Kikiyo when are you gonna realize that Inuyasha is over you. You need to stop tryna find something that is not there and look what's right infront of you."

"And what's that?"

"Me."

"What you can't be serious. I can never have any real interest in you."

Naraku went towards Kikiyo and touched her face and said " Only time can tell."  
After that he left. As he was walking he thought to himself:_ If you don't love me then you will pay the ultimate price. Death._

* * *

(Kagome and Inuyasha) 

" So where are we going to practice and make up the dialouge Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"At my house in the garden" Kagome replied.

"Oh."

"Inuyasha get into the car so we can start."

Inuyasha got into the car and asked her how she fixed up the car so quickly and got it painted. She told him that she had another one and it was pink.

They go to her mansion and Inuyasha was amazed by how big her mansion and land was. It was bigger than his. He looked at her and asked wich gardent hey were going to work in since he saw so many. She told him that he would find out soon enough.

They walked into the house and Kagome introduced Inuyasha to her mother.

Kagome told Inuyasha to wait in the livingroom while she talked to her mother.

As soon as he left her mother said to Kagome."He's cute. Is that your boyfriend?"

Kagome started blushing and said no. She then told her mom what he was here for and explained the project but left out the kissing part. After that she went to go see what Inuyashawas doing. He was busy looking admiring the artwork. Kagome did not know that he had heard the whole conversation.

"So Kagome I see you left out the kissing part." Inuyasha said.

Kagome started to blush. "Well she did not need to know about it" she said.

"Well let's go to the garden and start this project."Inuyasha said.

"Alright."Kagome replied.

Her and Inuyasha started walking to the garden.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Please write and tell me what you think. Be honest.

In the next chapter Inuyasha is going to get a surprise about the garden.

Next Chap. "The Secret Garden"


	3. The Secret Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in this story.

I forgot to put that on chapters 1&2.

I just want to say thank you to all my readers and especially the ones that reviewed.

Ya'll are my encouragement.

* * *

**Inuyasha and Kagome are on their way to "The Garden"**

"Kagome arent we at the garden?" Inuyasha asked.

"No Inuyasha."she replied.

"Then where are we at right now?"

"The main garden."

"I didn't know there were names for gardens now. I thought that a garden was a garden."

"Well I guess we learn something new everyday."

Kagome and Inuyasha kept walking.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh. Kagome when are we gonna get there it's taking to long?" Inuyasha complained.

"Not any longer. We are finally here." She replied.

* * *

**(Miroku and Sango)**

"Sango dear, I think that we should skip strait to the kissing scene. It's my favorite."Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Why do you always have to think like that Miroku" Sango said shaking her head.

"But it's just that your lips look like they need to be kissed by someone. Mainly me. They are just so luscious and beautiful"

"Is that how you really feel Miroku?"Sango said sweetly as she got closer to him and batting her eyelashes.

Miroku was suprised by her sudden change of affection. "Yes Sango that's how I really feel"

"Really"

"Really"

"Positive"

"Positive"

"Well I feel the same way too."

"You do"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU STUPID MONK. AND IF YOU EVER SUGGEST THAT AGAIN I WILL CUT YOUR TOUNGE OUT." Okay" she said more sweetly.

"Okay" he said a little more afraid.

In the back of Sango's mind something was telling her that hat she had said was the most honest she had been about her feelings for Miroku.

* * *

**(Kouga and Dawn)**

"Kouga. I know you don't want to work with me, you want to work with Kagome. But face the facts. She don't want you. If she did she would have chose you and not Inuyasha." Dawn said.

Kouga didn't want to hear this and did't want to believe it. "She does want me. I don't care what you say."

"Even if she does like you she likes Inuyasha more."

"Hmph. Well that wont last for long." he said. _I'll make sure of it. _He though.

"Well anyways I think that I have an idea that will make you do the play good."

"And what will that be?"

"Well...While we do the play you can pretend that I am Kagome."

"WHAT THAT IS CRAZY. YOU ARE CRAZY. YOU COULD NEVER TAKE HER PLACE. NEVER!"

"Well you dont gotta be so mean about it."

"Whatever let's end for the day."

"See you at school tonorrow."

"Yeah, sure"

* * *

**(Naraku and Kikiyo)**

brrrrrrrrrrrrrrring,brrrrrrrrrrrrrrring, brrrrrrrrrrrrr--

"Hello who's this?" Kikiyo asked

"Naraku."

"Oh. What do you want?"

"I just wanna know if you came up with any ideas for the play yet."

"No...Naraku cut to the chase. What did you really call me for?"

"Just to ask if you wanted to go out with me to dinner."

"uhhhhhh...Might as well. I have nothing better to do. Pick me up at 8."

"Alright. So it's a date?"

"Yeah, Whatever"

_Maybe there's still hope for us yet. She'll stop thinking about Inuyasha soon enough. _Naraku thought.

**(At Dinner)**

"Wow Naraku. This restaraunt is beautiful. I didn't know you could afford this."

"Well there's alot you don't know about me. I'm hoping that you will give me the chance so that you will get to know."

The waiter took them to their table.

"Wow did you have this planned? These seats look reserved."

"Yes."

"And what if I had turned down your invite?"

"Well I was hoping that you didn't."

They ordered their food and ate it.

Afterwards Naraku drove Kikiyo home.

**(Back at Kikiyo's house)**

Naraku walked Kikiyo to her front door.

"That was a really nice evening. Thanks." Kikiyo said.

"Anything for you."Naraku said.

Then Naraku kissed her hand and she started to blush.

It started to rain.

"Ummmmmmmmm. Naraku. Do you...Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure."

"Well you know cause it's raining and I don't want you to get wet."

"O.K. Thanks for being thoughtful."

"Sure. Your welcome."

Naraku looked into Kikiyo's eyes and just couldn't resist so he kissed her.

To his surprise. She kissed him back.

They started kissing passionately.

Kikiyo took him up to her room. One thing led to another. And if you walked into the house at that time, you would hear moaning and banging and screams of pleasure.

I think ya'll should know what they were doing

* * *

**(Kagome and Inuyasha)**

"Kagome. What are you talking about all I see is vines and plants and flowers on the wall. This is the end of the garden. And on top of not being anywhere. It is starting to rain. Kagome why arent you answering me? Where is the garden?"

"Inuyasha be patient. And plus I said that we were at the garden."

"But I don't see anything."

"It's right here."

"Right where? I don't see anything but this wall."

"It's not a wall."

"If it looks like a wall..." Inuyasha said getting closer to the wall."...and feeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllssssss"

THUD.

Inuyasha fell--

Through the wall.

"What. What. How is that possible."

"The wall is only an illusion created to make it seem like nothing is there. But in truth (Kagome stepped through the "wall". Inuyasha was wondering how she walked through the wall. Kagome stuck only her head back through the wall.) there is a garden behind here. This is my secret garden. I go here when I want to be alone. The only people that know about it is me and know you. Let's keep it that way. It also has a strong barier that keeps out intruders and lets no sound come out of here unless I want it to. And the weatheer depends on my mood."

Inuyasha was still in shock.

"Come on Inuyasha your getting wet."

He got up and stepped through the "wall." He was amazed at what he saw. It was the most beautiful site he had eva seen. There was a waterfall that ran down into a little pond. There was a hotspring. The garden was beautiful. It had this tree that he could have sworn he sen before. It was a great big tree. It was really unique. The garden also had fruit tree's that had all the fruits you could eva think of. It had flowers of every kind. Its grass was the greenest he had ever seen. There were birds flying around whistling. And bunnies running around in the grass. He never seen anything like it.

"Wow" was all he could say."Wow Kagome. This is...this is beautiful."

"So I take it you like it."

"Yeah. Of course I like it. Matter-fact I love it."

"Well then. Let's get started on this play. I have a couple of ideas in mind."

* * *

Well that's it for now. Kagome and Inuyasha finally got in the garden. But that's not it yet. There will be some steamy moments between Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, and Kouga and Dawn. But will they take it as far as Naraku and Kikiyo did. New characters will be added to the story. Who? You'll have to wait till the next two chaps. to find out. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Under 3 Conditions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. wipes tear**

**But I wish I did.**

Thanks for all of your reviews.

I sorry for not updating when I said. I didn't mean to take so long.

I had to go to the hospital.

And when I got out I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**(Inuyasha and Kagome)**

"Inuyasha. I have the greatest idea for the play."

"Yeah. So what is it?"

"Since we have to make this play according to modern times. I think that we shouldn't practice at all."

"And how is that gonna work?"

"Well when we go up there all we need to know is what scene comes after each other."

"And how will we know how to get into the scene?"

"Well. We would start the first scene ,and then we will ease our way into the next scene by stating the obvious lines. Basically all you have to do is follow my lead."

"That's it?"

"Yup. So wadda ya think about my idea?"

"I think that it's great. And plus it gives us more time to spend with each other anyways."Inuyasha replied while he pulled her into his arms.

Kagome cheeks turned crimson red.

"Well it was along day. I think that it's time for you to go home." She said pushing her self away from him

"Do you really want me to go home?" he said pulling her back towards him as he looked into her eyes with great longing.

"Uhmm. Uhmm. Well it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. So I guess we really don't have a choice there. And isnt there someone waiting for you at home?"

"Just my older brother Sesshomaru but he is hardly ever home so I can be out as late as I want. But you need your rest so that you can actually get to school on time. So I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye." she said turning away.

"Bye." he said before leaving her.

_What is it about that girl that makes me want her so much._

_What is it about that boy that makes me want him so much.

* * *

_

**(Next Day)**

"Kagome wake up it's time to go to school."

"Hmmm? What? Who's there?" Kagome said rubbing her eyes.

"Your friend that you brought over yesterday."

"What?' (She finally opened her eyes to see Inuyasha there)

"Oh Shit. INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM. HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome calm down. I am picking you up for school. Your mother let me in, she said you might be sleeping but to check anyways."

"Oh. You didn't tell me that you were gonna pick me up."

"Well I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm surprised."

"I think that you should get dressed we have to leave soon."

"What. Are you crazy it's inly 6 o'clock am. We have alot of time."

"No we don't. I'm taking you out for breakfast."

"And when was all of this planned?"

"Yesterday night."

"Without me knowing. Hmph. You must be crazy."

"Your going anyways. You don't have a choice."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU. YOUR SUCH A JERK. You rude, cocky, inconsiderate, AND DID I FORGET TO MENTION, ABNOXIOUS HANYOU.

"Is that what you really think of me? Feh.. I'm really hurt" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"GET OUT."

"Or What."Inuyasha said with a hint of challenge in his voice.

"OR THIS." Kagome shouted blasting himthrough her fifth floor balcony door with her miko powers."And stay out. Hmph."Kagome closed her balcony door.

Inuyasha landed in the rose bush. "Damn the stupid wench has a bad temper. But why do I still feel this way about her. I have onlyl felt this way with one other person before and look where that got me."he muttered. And with that he walked away.

Back in Kagome's room.

"Mabey I shouldn't have been so harsh. But then he did deserve it. Damn I wouldn't feel so bad if I didn't like him. Oh well he shouldn't have been such a jerk. I'm not talking to him."

* * *

**(At School)**

"Good Morning Class."

"Good morning Misses Rin."

"So how were you guys day yesterday."

"Fine."

"That's good. Well everyone I am have to go tend to some buisness so you have the rest of the period of. But you have to go to your next class whenever it starts."

The class starts getting happy.

"One more thing you still have to stay on school grounds. Well with that I leave you guys till tomorrow and remember: Plays are in about two weeks."

* * *

**(Outside)**

Inuyasha came to school late. When he arrived there he saw all of the people that were in his class outside. He saw Kagome with Sango. He couldn't go talk to her now. Not after this morning.

Kagome spotted Inuyasha across the school yard. He was looking at ger then put his face down in. _He must think that I don't want to talk to him cause of this morning. I think that I should go over to him and cheer hom up. _"Sango I'll be right back."

"Alright Kagome." Sango replied

_Finally Sango's alone I can talk to her and tell her how i really feel. Let's hope this cursed hand isn't my down fall. _Miroku walked over to Sango but before he got to speak Sango told him to hush and watch Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lifts his head up to see a smiling miko running towards him

"Inuyasha what's wrong? Why do you have your head down?" the miko asked

Inuyasha was suprised that she talked to him. " I didn't think that you wanted to talk to me." he said putting his head back down.

Kagome lift his face up with her hands and made him look into her eyes. "Inuyasha look. This morning it was sweet of you to wann take me out. It just didn't work out this morning but mabey we can do it a next time o.k. I forgive you. I hate seeing you like this. Cheer up. Let's go under the tree and talk. But first let me go get Snago. I'll be right back."

**During the time that Inuyasha and Kagome were talking:Miroku and Sango**

"Sango my dear. If only you would truly express the way you feel about me. You already know how I feel about you. And I know that deep inside you feel the same way to."

Sango started blushing. Miroku pulled her closer. She started blushing even more. He pulled her into a kiss. Short but sweet.

Kagome saw the wahole thing and decided that they didn't want to be bothered so she went back to where she left Inuyasha.

"Kagome I thought that you were getting Sango" Inuyasha said.

"Well Sango and Miroku didn't look like they wanted to be bothered." she replied.

"Hmm. What are you talking about Miriku's not over there."

"Look again."

Inuyasha looked where he saw Sango before and when he looked he saw Sango and Miroku making out. "Oh. I see what you mean. Well I think that we should do the same."

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"I mean that if they could express there true feelings toward each other. Why cant we."

Kagome started blushing. "Inuyasha what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I want you. I've always wanted you. From the first time I met you. Even under the circumstances that I met you under I wanted you."

"Do you really mean that Inuyasha?"

"Yes I do Kagome."

Kagome cupped Inuyasha's face into her hands and kissed him. He kissed her back. The kiss was sweet and passionate. They went under the tree.

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Does this mean that we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Not until you ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Oh. So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Inuyasha. It would be my pleasure to be your girlfriend." She kissed him. Now it was his turn to blush. "But on three conditions."

"Like what?"

"#1 you can't be so rude and abnoxious. #2 you can't be so cocky and #3 you need to stop trying to control me."

"Sure as long as you 1manage your temper 2 stop blasting me with your miko powers and 3 stop resisting when you klnow that you want me."

"Fine I can do that as long as you dowhat I said to."

"Alright I agree."

"Me too."

**(Meanwhile)**

Sango and Miroku are still kissing. But then Sango stops to catch her breath. Her and Miroku are breathing hard from the lack of air.

_I can't believe she actually kissed me back. I thought she was going to slap me for being so forward. But she met my kiss with the same force. She really does want me as much as I want her._

_I can't believe that he kissed me and I kissed him back. I just want to melt into his arms._

Sango kissed him again. This kiss though was short because Miroku moved away from her.

"Sango do you want to be with me?"

"Miroku. Even a fool can see that I want to be with you. It's just that I don't like being groped."

"So will you be with me?"

"Only on three conditions."

"Anything for you."

"Good. #1 you can't grope me. #2 you can't ask any other women to bear your child. and #3 you can't flirt with any other women besides me."  
"Wow Sango you ask so much. But for you I will try to restrain from doing any of these things."

"Good."

"But only if you 1 stop abusing me 2 stop slapping me and 3 bear my children."

"I'll do all but bear your child right now."

"Right now. It dosn't have to be right now. As long as there is hope I am satisfied."

"Whatever."

"Good"

* * *

Well that is the end of the chapter. I am sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that but I just got this great idea for the story and I need to write it down and find a way to add it in. I was going to add new characters in this chapter but then the idea came, so chapter 5 and 6 will have new thing, plots and characters are going to be added. So I hope you liked this chap even though I cut it short and unexpected. Read and Review. 

P.S.: I will be updating really soon.


	5. New Problems and People

**Disclaimer: I am broke. I don't own anything.**

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Recapp of what happened last chap.: 

Miroku and Sango finally go out but under three conditions. Inuyasha and Kagome go go out but also under three conditions.

* * *

In this chap. It is going to set out a new problem. 

For the Kikiyo lovers: if you like Kikiyo then you will probably not like my story because I really don't like her so in this story and all stories to come. She will be the Bitch in my point of view.

On with the story.

* * *

Now that Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku expressed there feelings for each other and are FINALLY going out they all decide to get together. These four best friends. They gather under the tree.

* * *

**(Sango and Kagome)**

"So I see that you and Inuyasha are going out now." Sango said to Kagome.

"Yup. And same for you and Miroku." Kagome replied

Both girls blushed at the thought of their new boyfriends.

* * *

**(Miroku and Inuyasha)**

They were watching the girls from afar.

"Girls are so weird."Inuyasha siad.

"I agree. But they're the ones we want."

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Life is good" Miroku wispered to himself.

"Hey Miroku."

"What."

"Let's go over and see what the girls are up to."

"Alright."

Miroku and Inuyasha went over to the girls to see what they were doing only to find Kikiyo and Kagome arguing.

"Hey you whore get away from my girl." Inuyasha screamed at Kikiyo.

"But Inu-baby. I thought I was your girl." Kikiyo repied sweetly.

"Feh. Not anymore."

"SO YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU WOULD RATHER THE WEAK MIKO WHO CAN NOT EVEN DEFEND HERSELF PROPERLY OVER ME. Well you know what I am going to teach you a lesson. Kikiyo screamed pulling out of her pockets a beaded necklace with fang looking things around it.

Inuyasha didn't know what it was but if it was from Kikiyo it couldn't be good. Kikiyo was about to throw it at Kagome when Inuyasha got in the way. The beads landed on Inuyasha and magically went up to his neck. He couldn't get it off.

"Oh well the prayer beads were meant for the wench but this is even better. Inuyasha-"

"Sit" Kagome cut Kikiyo off. She recognized what the prayer beads could do. It makes the person wearing it do the first command told. And the first person to say the command controls it.

When Kagome had told Inuyasha to sit he fell face first into the ground.

"What the."was all Inuyasha said after he got out of the ground.

"Uhhhhh. You stupid Bitch. The necklace was for me to control. Not you."Kikiyo said aggravated as she lunged at Kagome.

Kagome saw her coming so she caught her fist and then punched Kikiyo in the face. Then Kagome just started beating the shit out of Kikiyo for having the nerve to attack her. She didn't stop till she saw blood.

By that time everyone had gathered around and was chantin 'Fight, fight, fight, fight'.

The principal came out. "Who dares to fight in my school."

Everyone was gone. Nobody dare mess with the principal. The only ones left were Kagome, Kikiyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Naraku.

"What hapened here." the principal said.

Kikiyo got up and started fake crying. "Kag...Kagome and Sango and Miroku tri...tri...tried to jump me and the only ones who didn't was my sweet baby Inuyasha and my dear friend Naraku."

"What you lying bitch. How dear you accuse Kagome and them when you know damn well that you attacked Kagome first. And no one tried to jump you, you just got beat down and you didn't want to admit defeat." Inuyasha yelled.

"That's ENOUGH from you Inuyasha." the principal said

"He's lying." Naraku said.

"That's enough from you to Naraku."the principal said. "Now Kikiyo I don't believe a word of what you said. You have been after Inuyasha ever since he got a new girl. And I have personally seen the way you treat and try to pick on Kagome. You deserve everything you just got and more."

Kikiyo looked at the principal shocked.

"Now all of you go to class." the principal ordered

Kikiyo walked away defeated. But even with her black/ blue eye, her busted lip, her broken nose and her messed up face and her messed up hair. She was still determined to break them apart.

_I'll get that bitch even if it's the last thing I do._ Kikiyo thought to herself

* * *

**(Next class)**

Inuyasha and Kagome sit across from each other.

Sango and Miroku sit across from each other.

They all sit at the four-seat table in Chemistry.

Sango feels someone rubbing against her leg.

"Hentai." She shouts. "Stop doing that."

"But..bu..bu..bbbut Sano. I just love the way you feel." Miroku replies

"And you must like the way this feels too."

"What?"

BANG!

Sango hit Miroku with her Hiraikotsu knocking him out.

"I guess he'll never learn." Inuyasha said.

"I guess not." Kagome replied.

"Sango that is detention on Saturday for knocking Miroku out." The Chemistry teacher said.

"But. But why he saw it coming."

"That is enough from you Sango or we will make it two Saturdays."

"Yes. Mr. Gayness" Sango mumbled.

* * *

**(Next Class Inu and Kag)**

"English sucks." Inuyasha complained

"To you all classes suck" Kagome replied

"Not gym."

"That's because you get to run and go outside and play sports."

"I know. That's exactly why I like it."

"What am I gonna do with you."

"Mmmmmmm. I don't know. What are you gonna do with me.?" He said in a peverted grin.

Kagome cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Alright class that is enough talking. Now let's get to work. Since I didn't see some of you yesterday we will start of the clas by introducing ourselves. I will be the first to go for those of you who don't know me. My name is Ms. Fooks A-Lot and I am you English teacher. Now each of you will get up and tell your name or the name you wish to be caled and something about yourself. Alright let us start from the front right of the room."

The people in the class started introducing themselves. After they were all finish Ms. Fooks A-Lot handed out notices and calendars and just basic school information.

The rest of the class went well until.

"Get off of from my woman dog turd" guess who that was no other than Kouga who came charging in the room all late and saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

"Whad' you say shit face." was all Kouga got for a responce.

"I said get off of my woman."

"No she's my womanI own her she is my property and whatever I say goes."

Kagome got mad that Inuyasha said what he said so she said. "Inuyasha, SIT boy."

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, creating a giant hole in the newly fixed classroom floor.

"Inuyasha and Kouga that's Saturday detention for fighting and Kagome that's Saturday detention for creating a hole in my new floor." Ms. Fooks A-Lot yelled

* * *

(Afterschool) 

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku met afterschool as usual.

"Ican't believe that I got Saturday Detention." Miroku complained

"Me too." everyone else said

"Wow that's funny how all of us got detention at the same time."

"Yeah."

"So how did you guys get detention. I got detention from Ms. Rin cause of my comment."

"I got detention for knocking Miroku out with my Hiraikotsu by Mr. Gayness" Sango said

"I got detention for fighting with Kouga by Ms. Fooks A-Lot" Inuyasha said

"I got detention for creating a hole in the classroom floor by Ms. Fooks A-Lot" Kagome said

"And how did you manage to do that." Miroku and Sango asked

"By sitting Inuyasha." Kagome replied

"Why did you sit him?" Sango asked

"Cause. He said that he owned me and that I was his property and whatever he said goes." She replied

"I guess he did deserve it then." Sango said

"Damn right he deserved it." kagome replied

"I did not deserve it." Inuyasha said

"Yes you did" Kagome said back

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not"

"Did to"

"I DID NOT DESERVE TO BE SAT BECAUSE WHAT I SAID IS TRUE: I do own you, you are my property because you are my girlfriend and what i say goes because I am a male and you should respect me."

"WHAT RESPECT YOU. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT RESPECT IS INUYASHA. You know what."

"What."

"SIT, SIT, SIT BOY. Hmph."

Inuyasha fell face first as usual and created a gigantic hole in the ground. After the subdoing spell of the necklace wore off Inuyasha climbed out of the hole and saw his friends around him laughing their heads off. The only person that was not laughing was his girldfreind, Kagome. She looked pissed. She had a deathly glare when she looked at him wich caused him to gulp. If looks could kill he would have been dead a hundred times already. He decided in his mind that he did not want to suffer her wrath so he was going to apologize,

"Kagome I'm..I'm...I'm." Inuyasha started

"Just spit it out already your pissing me off." Kagome said angrily

"I'm sorry. O.K. There. I said it. I am sorry I didn't mean to get you angry." Inuyasha said putting his head down in shame

Sango and Miroku stopped laughing and turned around to see if what they heard was really true. Inuyasha apologizing to someone. And they were right. He did apologize. They turned around to see a hanyou with his head down in shame.

Kagome kinda felt sorry for him but would never admit it because he had gotten her pissed. But still what did she expect when she said that she would be his girlfriend.

"Inuyasha I accept your apology but I don't like to be thought of as owned or someone elses property cause I am not. Just because we are together dosn't mean you have complete control over what I do. O.k Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Alright" Inuyasha replied alright

"Alright." Kagome said before she kissed him.

* * *

**(Somewhere else)**

"I can't believe that Kikiyo would still go after Inuyasha after what went on between us. I thought that we had something. Well now. That only means one thing, thatInuyasha will have to be elliminated so that Kikiyo can stop paying attention to him and Kagome and focus on me. Time to start planning."

* * *

**(Next day)**

**Sociology- Ms. Rin's class**

(When Kagome and the rest arrived in the class room they saw some new faces.)

"Class we have a couple of new students today. And I need everyone to treat them with respect. O.K." Ms. Rin said

"Yes Ms. Rin" the class replied

"O.k good. The new students please get up and introduce yourselves by telling us your names."

The first one to introduce themselves was a good looking boy with brown hair. "My name isHojo."

Thesecondone to stand up was a girl/demon."My name is Ayame."

The third one to stand up was a girl/demon with black hair and red eyes with stipes on the side of her face. "My name is Kugara"

The fourth and last one to get up was a good lookingmale with long white/ silver hair, red eyes, two purple stripes on each of his cheeks, and a cresent on his forhead. you probably guessed who it is already but i am going to tell you guy's anyways "My name is Sesshomaru and most of you know who I am so there was no need for the introduction."

When Inuyasha saw the last person he growled I wonder why

Hojo kept staring at Kagome wich made Kouga growl. And that also made Inuyasha growl.

Sesshomaru could have sworn that he seeen Ayame somewhere before. And what was this foriegn emotion he was feeling towards her.

Kouga saw a girl that made him take his mind off of getting Kagome away from Inuyasha and with him.

Dawn saw another regular human of the opposite sex. opportunities

* * *

Well that's the end of that chap. New threats for Inuyasha and Kagome? Who are these new people and why dose Inuyasha not like this other silver-haired demon? Where has Sesshomaru seen Ayame before? And who is this person plotting against Inuyasha? there is alot. And who are the couples of this story? They will be changed to my liking. And there are more characters to be added soon. I hope that you like this chap. If you didn't review anyways. 

This is my longest chap. That is why I took so long to update.


	6. Sorry

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned something. But I don't.**

**I only have a couple of cents: Ms. Fooks A-Lot, Mr. Gayness and Mr. MoLester

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews you guys are the reason that I updated sooner.

* * *

This note is for: 

**Petpeeves12 **- Even if Kagome has an unfair

advantage over Inuyasha. Life is unfair. Thanks for the review. 

**Tsbaki's a pprentice**- In the 5th chap Inuyasha never died p.s I like that Kinky-ho name for Kikiyo. Thanks for the review.

**Nomadgirl66**- thanks for the review

* * *

Last chap: New characters were added: Hojo, Ayame, Kugara, and Sesshomaru 

Someone is plotting against Inuyasha ans Kagome.

Inuyasha has the prayer beads around his neck and Kagome controlls it with the word "Sit"

* * *

Teachers: Ms.Rin, Ms. Fooks A-Lot, and Mr. Gayness 

**Ages**

Inuyasha-15 Kagome-15

Miroku- 15 Sango- 15

Hojo- 15 Dawn- 15

Naraku-16 Kikiyo-15

Kouga- 16 Kugara-16

Sesshomaru-17 Ayame-17

**Grade**

10th: Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Hojo, Dawn, Kikiyo

11th: Kouga, Kugara, Naraku

12th: Ayame, Sesshomaru

* * *

**(Ms. Rins class)**

"Class since we have so much new students the play's will be extended for another week. So that means since it is today is Wednesday, August 3rd and it was suppose to be due next Friday, August 12th. It will be due Friday August 19th. So now for the newcomers. The project is that you and your partner of the opposite sex will have to act out as a modern time Romeo and Juliet. the kissing scene must be involved. And the main has to be that no matter who you are, where you come from, or what your background is, love will prevail and conquer. So if you want to change your partners raise your hand." Ms. Rin said

Dawn, and Kouga raised their hands.

"O.K so pick your partners."

Kouga picked Kugara.

Sesshomaru was alittle reluctant but he asked Ayame and she said yes.

Dawn asked Hojo if he wanted to be her partner. In his mind he really didn't he wanted to be partners with Kagome but she was already paired up, so he said yes.

"Alright so now that everyone has a partner. Remember the due dates. I have to go so you will have a substitute for the rest of the period." Ms. Rin said as she rushed out the classroom. On her way out she bumped into the Principal.

"Oh. Sorry Mr. Inutaisho" she said

"That's alright Ms. Rin. Have a nice day." Mr. Inutaisho

"You too." she answered as she walked off. _Damn that man is fine._ She thought to herself.

* * *

**(Next Period, Gym)**

Everyone also has gym together. Gym takes place outside.

"Boys go to the left of the gym and girls go to the right."

The gym split up into two groups.

"Now what we are going to do today is that we are going to play a game. And the game is doge ball. The girls will start of with all of the balls. And wichever team wins, passes this semester and the losers well they only pass if they earn it. But the winning team can only get the gaurenteeed pass for the rest of the semester if there are two left in the end. O.K start."

The gym teacher gave the girls the doge balls.

Pretty soon there were balls being thrown back and forth between the girls and the boys. Pretty soon there were only two people left from both sides: Miroku, Naraku, Ayame, and Dawn.

They started throwing balls at each other. Naraku hit Dawn in the back with the ball. Ayame hit Naraku in the face with the ball. But while Ayame was throwing the ball at Naraku, Miroku came behind her and hit her but with his hand claiming that it was the ball.

**The end of the game**

"I guess nobody gets the semester pass" the Mr. MoLester (the gym teacher) said

Miroku did not know that Sango had seen Miroku touch Ayame on the but. But she did and she was pissed.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome gathered at lunch as usual.

Sango was giving Miroku the cold shoulder at lunch and not talking to him.

"Sango wat's wrong?" Miroku asked

"Hmph. As if you don't know." Sango replied

"But I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when you touched that girls but in the gym. I thought what I said actually mattered to you. I gues nothing does." And with that Sango got up and left the lunchroom.

Kagome knew that her friend was mad at the perverted monk but didn't know why till now, followed her.

* * *

**(Somewhere else)**

"Sango wait up." Kagome yelled

"Hmph." Sango stopped walking and turned around. She didn't even know that Kagome was following her

"Damn Sango. When your mad you walk pretty fast. It was hard to keep up with you."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were following me."

"It's o.k. Sango I didn't know that you were that pissed at Miroku."

"Kagome. It's just that I really care about him and he keeps doing thing that hurt me. He probably dose not know that it hurts me. But it does."

"Well Sango you should tell Miroku that you don't want him to act that way towards other girls. And if he still does then threaten to break up with him. You know that he wouldn't want that."

"Your right Kagome. Thanks. I feel much better."

"Good. Now let's get back to where the guys were."

"Alright."

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"Miroku. How dumb can you get. Why in the world would you youch a girl while Sango is even in the same room. Have you not learned yet/"

"Ummmmm..." was all Miroku could answer.

"Forget it. Why do I even bother. You will never learn."

"I have never seen Sango this mad before."

"I wonder why?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."

"You thought that touching another girl infront of your girlfriend wouldn't hurt her feelings. You are beyond stupid."

"I sorry for that."

"Well tell that to her not me." Inuyasha saw Kagome and Sango walking towards them. "And know you'll get the chance. Cause they are heading this way."

Sango walked over to Miroku. He thougth that she was going to slap him so he put his head down.

"Why do you have your head down?" Sango asked.

"I thought that you were gonna hit me." Miroku answered

"I wasn't."

"You weren't."

"Nope."

"Why not. I deserve it."

"Cause I am not angry any more."

"Oh. Sango I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You are still the only girl that I want and will always want to be with. It's just that. Well... It's just that... Sango I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"I do. But Miroku you can't go around touching other girl anymore now that we are together. So just don't do it again or you won't like the consequences."

"Alright Sango. I won't."

"Do you promise."

"I promise."

"Good" she said then gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chap. I know that it is short but my I have In School Suspension tommorow. So my time is limited. I hope you liked this chap anyways. Read and review. Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story so far. 


	7. Nothing In Particular

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story**.

Thank you. To all my reveiwers.

* * *

**(At Kagomes' house.)**

"Hey. Sango and Miroku. Let me show you something" Kagome said as she led them to her garden.

"Wow. Kagome this is amazing." Sango said.

"It truly is." Miroku said. "How did you create all of this without your mother knowing.

"Oh. I did you forget that I have spiritual powers." Kagome replied

"Oh yeah." Miroku said.

"Now anytime that we don't want to be seen, heard, or just to hang out. We can come here. "

"That's cool Kagome." Sango said.

"I know. But there still a couple more thing. One. No one but us four know about this. And it needs to stay that way. Two. The weather in here depends on my mood. And three. The only ones that are allowed in here are those that I want, and no one can see, or hear in here unless I want. You understand."

"Yeah." Sango and Miroku said in unision

"This can be like our new Hangout."

"Yup." evryone said.

"Hey guys."

"Yeah"

"Did any of you bring your swimming stuff like I asked?"

"I forgot." Inuyasha said

"I didn't know why you asked so I didn't bring it." Miroku sadi

"Ooops." Sango said

"Well that's alright. I always have in here."

Kagome gave Sango a two- piece bikini. It was pink with white lining on it. It was straples and hugged every curve on her..

Kagome gave Miroku a pair of purple swimming trunks with red hands on them. perfect for the occasion isnt it

She gave Inuyasha a red boxers ,that went perfectly with his tanned skin, with two stripes on each side, the same color as his eyes.

And she wore a royal blue two- piece bikini with sting that tied around her neck that hugged every point of her figure showing alot of cleavege, that also went perfect with her tanned skin. After all of them changed they came to where the hotspring was.

"Wow Sango. You look amazing." Miroku said as he started drooling at the sight of her.

"Thanks. Now you can stop drooling. It's nasty." Sango replied as she walked past him and went into the hotspring. "Aren't you coming?"

"Su- Sure" Miroku replied as he went into the hotspring with his girlfriend.

"You guys are funny." Kagome said.

"Yeah but you and Inuyasha are just as bad. He's making his own personal pool looking at you." Sango replied

"What are you talking abou?"

"Turn around."

Kagome turned around only to find Inuyasha gaping at her with a mountain of drool on the grass.

_I never knew that Kagome was this hot._ Inuyasha thought

Everyone started laughing. That certainly snapped him out out his trance. He turned a crimson red

"Hey. Why are you guys laughing at me. Stop it." Said an aggravated hanyou "It's not funny."

"It's O.k Inuyasha. It's O.K if you think Kagomes' hot." Miroku said

"Miroku shut- up." Inuyasha yelled

"Or what. Your gonna drool all over me."

"That's not funny." Inuyasha said before he started chasing after Miroku

"Boys" Kagome and sango dais in unision

When the boys finally came back Miroku had a large lump on his head.

"Well that aught to teach ya." Inuyasha said

As Inuyasha and Miroku stood by the hotspring the girls came up behind them and pushed them in. When they got up there was a dripping silver- haired, angry hanyou and a monk spitting out water. The girls started rolling over with laughter.

"Hey you think that's funny." Inuyasha said.

All he got in reply was two giggling girls. Him and Miroku got out of the hotspring unoticed by the two girls dying of laughter. The ran over to them. Picked them up bridal style and jumped into the water.

After a great time in Kagome's Garden, before everyone left, they agreed that they would meet at Kagome's house in the morning and go out for breakfast then school.

* * *

**(Next day)**

Beep. Beep.

"I'm coming." Kagome yelled at her friends beeping her.

As she left her house she told her mother goodbye and that she loved her and to keep safe. Before she walked down the steps she put a protective barrier around the house. She didn't know why but something made her feel uneasy. She walked down the steps hoping that the feeling would shake off.

"Hey guys" Kagome said.

"What took you so long. We've been waiting for you for half -an- hour." Inuyasha complained

"Your over-exaggerating. It was only five minutes." Kagome said

"Whatever. Get in."

* * *

**(Breakfast)**

Burp!

"Inuyasha. You could at least say sorry." Kagome said

"For what. That's a compliment." Inuyasha replied

"On what."

"How good the ramen is."

"You are so embarrasing."

"Whatever. Lets go. School is in thirty minutes." He started to get up to leave. "Kagome. Wher's Miroku and Sango?"

"Umm. I don't know." Kagome started looking around for her friends. "Found them."

"Where were they?"

"Come see for yourself."

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was and saw Miroku and Sango making out.

"Ehhmm. You guys can stop now."

"Hmm. What?" Sango said. She looked up to see her two friends looking at her. "Oh. My bad. Is it time already."

"Yes."

They left the breakfast diner and went to school.

* * *

**(At school)**

**(Ms. Rins class- 1st block)**

"You guys only have two more weeks to get the project together. So I hope that you are practicing. Well anyways-" Ms. Rin said before she was cut off

"Ms. Rin I need to have a word with you." Mr. Inutaisho said

"O.k. Class i'll be right back." Ms. Rin replied as she stepped outside the classroom

"Ms. Rin. It has come to my attention that my two sons are in your class."

"Yes they are."

"Good. Well after they are finished with this project, I want you to give them another one. One where they have to get along in order to pass, and that requires a lot of teamwork and cooperation. And make Inuyasha and Sesshomaru partners. Get creative with the other pairings. O.k. Have a nice day."

"Alright. But whatis this going to accomplish."

"It will make them realize that they need each other to succeed, and hopefully diminish all of the hate and anger that they feel towards each other."

"Oh. O.k"

"Well I'll be on my way now."

"Me to. Bye."

"Bye."

Ms. Rin came back in the classroom. And started teaching the planned lesson.

"Students don't forget that today is early release day so everyone gets out two hours early.

* * *

**(Next class 3rd block- Geometry)**

Free period. The teacher never showed up. The period went good.

* * *

**(Next class- Chemistry- Mr. Gayness5th block)**

"Class. Before we do any experiments. I need to teach you the basic lab safety rules incase you didn't know. Rule number one: always have on your safety equipment. Rule # 2: don't mess with onknown substances., and rule # 3, the most important rule, always follow directions. And if you follow all three rules. You should have no problems. Now pick your permanent lab partners. There are four people to a lab table so that means two pairs of partners to a table. And the only way that you can switch is if someone willingly wants to switch with you. O.K. Now that we have come to an understanding, pick your partners and when you do write it on this piece of paper." Mr. Gayness said picking up a piece of paper showing it to the class.

Kagome- Inuyasha

Sango- Miroku

Kouga- Kugara

Dawn- Hojo

Class went good for the rest of the period.

* * *

**(Gym- Mr. Mo Lester- 5th block)**

"Every man or woman for themselves today. It is training day. Everybody grab your choice of weapons. You can also use powers if you have any." Coach Mo Lester said

Kagome grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows, Kikiyo also took up a quiver full of arrows and a bow, Sango grabbed a hiraikotsu, a large boomerang thing, Kugara grabbed a fan looking thing, Ayame grabbed a sword, Miroku picked up a spiritual staff and planned on using his sutras (I think that's what they are called), Kouga grabbed a sword, Naraku didn't grab anything, he planned on using his demonic powers and brute force, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both wanted the tetsuiga and were fighting over it but then the principal, Mr. Inutaisho came in and gave the tetsuiga to Inuyasha and a sword called tensaiga to Sesshomaru. Hojo and Dawn decideto get swords and attempt to fight.

"Alright. Round One. Go." Coach Mo lester said

For the girls: Kagome and Kikyo started shooting arrows and blasting miko energy. Sango started throwing her hiraikotsu. Kugara blew her fan causing killer winds. And Ayame, and Dawn went head on in battle.

For the boys: Miroku was using his wind tunnel and his sutras, Naraku was using miasma, Hojo was using his sword, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were using thier swords, and Kouga was using speed and his sword.

It started out as 12: Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kugara, Dawn, Hojo, Naraku, Ayame, and Sesshomaru

Miroku knocked Dawn out with his staff. Kikyo got Kouga with an arrow in the arm. Sango hit Naraku with her hiraikotsu. Inuyasha did "Blades of Blood" on Kugara. Kagome got Ayame with her arrow in the leg. And Sesshomaru got Hojo with his claws.

And then there were 6: Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru got Kikyo with his claws, Inuyasha got Miroku with his tetsuiga, and Kagome hit Sango with her arrows.

And then there were 3: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome

Sesshomaru attacked Kagome first. Inuyasha got mad and used "Wind Scar" Sesshomaru counter attacked with his sword of life. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept going at it, evenly matched, they would have kept going but school ended and it was a tie.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Inuyasha and Kagome. We'll catch up with you guys later. Me and Sango are going to work on the play." Miroku said

"Alright. See you guys later." Inyuyasha said

"Bye." Kagome said

"Bye." Sango and Miroku said.

After Miroku and Sango left. Inuyasha and Kagome started walking to Kagome's house.

**(Not to far from the school)**

"Oops... Inuyasha. I left my bookbag on the bech in the schoolyard. I'll be right back." Kagome said

"O.K. Hurry back." Inuyasha replied

Little did they know that someone was waiting for perfect moment.

"She's finally gone." someone wispered "Now I can make my move"

"Inuyasha. I've been looking for you."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember."

* * *

I wonder who that was. Well that's the end of that chapter. I hoped you liked it. And Review please.


	8. Tears of A Broken Heart

Thank you all of my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own any of the characters except the teachers.

* * *

**(Not to far from the school)**

"Oops... Inuyasha. I left my bookbag on the bench in the schoolyard. I'll be right back." Kagome said

"O.K. Hurry back." Inuyasha replied

Little did they know that someone was waiting for perfect moment.

"She's finally gone." someone wispered "Now I can make my move"

"Inuyasha. I've been looking for you."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember."

"No. I've never seen you before."

"Are you sure." the girl said walking towards Inuyasha seductively

"Positive. Now who are you and what the hell do you want with me."

"Just a kiss."

"Are you stupid I have a-" Before Inuyasha could finish the girl pushed him against the tree and pressed her lips against his forcefully.

_Yes now Kagome will break up with him after seeing him kiss me and I will finally get what I want. _Some one though tto themself

* * *

**(Kagome's POV)**

Kagome came out of the school mand ran back to where see left Inuyasha. When she arrived she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing on the tree. She couldn't believe her eyes. Instead of approaching Inuyasha she started to leave. She was headed to the mountain. While she was heading there she started to cry._ I thought that Inuyasha really liked me. I thought that him and Kikyo we over a long time ago. But I guess that I was wrong. I shouldn't even be crying over him. He's not worth it._ While she was thinking and crying at the same time she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." she said without looking up.

"It's O.k. What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying? Who made you cry?" the person realized

_That voice I recognize that voice._ Kagome thought as she looked up into the persons blue eyes. "Kouga."

"Yes it's me. Now who caused you all of the pain that you feel right now. Tell me so that I can crush them,"

"That's alright Kouga, nothings wrong."

"Well if nothings wrong then why are you crying."

"It's the wind." she lied

"Alright kagome. You don't have to tell me, just know that I am here." Kouga said as he embraced Kagome

Kagome let him hold her as she cried.

* * *

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

_Tears, I smell tears who is crying. Damn it that's Kagome's scent. Oh no. She must have seen this girl kiss me. Where did she go. Her house is the other way. I have to find her. All cause of that dumb ass bitch. Who was she. I have to find Kagome._

Inuyasha ran to where he smelt Kagome's scent the strongest. _She's at the mountains. What is she doing here. And I smell Kouga's scent to. That can't be good._ When Inuyasha found Kagome she was in Kouga's arms crying. It pained his heart to see his dear Kagome in another mans arms crying, when it should be his shoulder that she cries on. Is this what she felt when she saw that girl kiss me. I should try and explain.

But first Kouga needs to go.

* * *

**(Regular POV)**

"Hey Kouga. Get of of my girlfriend." Inuyasha shouted

"Why should I. Dont you see that she ran to me when she was hurt and not you. She obviously must not care for you that much." Koga said

"Kouga. I'm not in the mood for a fight. So just leave so that I can talk to her."

Kouga looked into Kagome's eyes and it told her that it was o.k to leave. "Fine, i'll go." Kouga said. "I really don't know why she puts up with you Inuyasha." After he said that, he left.

After Kouga left Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome. But instead of being greeted by the usual happy brown orbs he was so used to. He was greeted by a girl who looked like Kagome and smelled like Kagome. But when he looked into her eyes it wasn't brown, but a steely-gray showing all of the anger and hurt that she was feeling and it showed the coldness in her heart.

"Kagome." Inuayasha said

"What do you want." Kagome replied coldley

Inuyasha had never heard Kagome speak like that before not even when she was mad at him. Wich was often.

"Kagome. I just want to explain what happened."

"There is no need for explanation. I guess you never really got over Kikyo."

"Kikyo. What does Kikyo have to do with this."

"What are you stupid now. You don't even know that you kissed Kikyo."

"I didn't kiss Kikyo."

"Why are you lying to my face Inuyasha. I saw you and Kikyo pressed on the tree kissing."

"Kagome I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't kiss Kikyo. "

"Right."

"I'm serious. Look as soon as you left to go get your bookback this girl that I never seen before came and asked me if I remembered her and I didn't. I didn't even recognize her scent. She said that she wanted a kiss and I told her no so then all of sudden she pushed me against the tree and kissed me. If it was Kikyo, I would have recognized her and even if she changed her looks I would have recognized her scent. So it couldn't have been her."

"Oh. Do you expect me to believe that bullshit. I seen her with my own damn eyes Inuyasha."

"Mabey you were seen things. Because the girl that kissed me looked nothing like her."

"Well then you need to get your eyesight checked."

"But I'm-"

"Whatever Inuyasha. Cut the bull and just leave me the hell alone." Kagome said as she started to leave.

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Telling the truth my ass. You know Inuyasha. I actually trusted you."

"But. But."

"No buts. Just leave me the hell alone, you and your damn precious Kikyo can go to hell. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Kagome wait."

"SIT."

Inuyasha went head first as usual into the ground. When the spell on the necklace wore of Kagome was already gone so Inuayasha decided to go over miroku's house even though him and Sango were probably practicing the play.

* * *

**(Miroku's house)**

"HENTAI" Sango yelled.

"I'm sorry Sango it's just this hand." Miroku pleaded

"Well what did I tell you about that hand."

"Ummm..."

"Forget it just don't touch me again."

"Only if-"

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

"I wonder who that could be. My parents aren't expected till tomorrow morning." Miroku asked to himself

"Go check then. I'll even come with." Sango said

Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

"Whoever it is, is really impatient." Sango said

"I know." Miroku replied

When Miroku opened the door he saw a distressed looking hanyou at his door.

"Inuyasha." Sango said

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked

"Kagome." was all Inuyasha replied.

"What about Kagome Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"She told me that she never wants to see me again." Inuyasha replied

'And why would she say that?" Miroku asked

"Because.." Inuyasha started to say.

"Because what Inuyasha?" Sango asked growing impatient.

"Sango stop badgerring him. Let him come in and sit down first."

So they went into Miroku's living room and started talking.

"O.k. So what happened?" Miroku asked

"After you guys had left me Kagome, me and her was heading to her house and when we were not to far from the school she had to go back and get her bookbag. And as soon as she left, this girl that I didn't recognize came up to me and asked if I remembered her and I said no. I asked her what she wanted from me and she said a kiss and I told her no. And when I told her no she pushed me against the tree and kissed me anyways. And I guess that's when Kagome came back and saw us. And Kagome ran of crying and when I caught up with her she was in Kouga's arms crying. And I asked Kouga toleave and he did. And when I looked into Kagome's eye's they were a steely-gray filled with hurt and the coldness in her heart. And I was trying to explain to her what happened but she really didn't want to hear it. I told her anyways. She told me that she saw me kissing Kikyo, but I don't understand how she could made that mistake because the girl that kissed me didn't look anything like her and even the scent was different. She thought that I was lying when I said that it wasn't Kikyo so she told me that I can go to hell with Kikyo and that she never wanted to seee me again. And before I could even say anything in my defense she _sat_ me and when the spell wore of she was already gone so I came to see you guys." Inuyasha explained

"So let me get this strait. She said that she seen you and Kikyo kissing and you said that it definetly couldn't be Kikyo at all. And now she's even more mad at you because she thinks that you are lying." Miroku said

"Yes." Inuyasha replied

"Well I don't think that Kagome would just make that up. We should get her side before we start making any suggestion. Cause it dosen't make any sense how you saw someone entirely different from who she saw. Bad luck for you" Sango said

"Fine. But don't tell her i'm here. She might not come." Inuyasha said

"And Mabey we can get her to talk to you." Miroku suggested

"Yeah, That would be good." Inuyasha replies

Sango called Kagome and told her that she needed to talk to her and to bring her swim suit to Miroku's house also. Kagome accepted.

* * *

**(About twenty minutes later)**

Ding Dong.

"Oh. That must be Kagome. I'll get it." Sango said. Sango went to the door. "Hey Kagome. Come in." Sango saw the change that Inuyasha was talking about. Her eyes really were a steely-gray full of hurt and anger.

"Hey." Kagome said. They went up to one of Miroku's guest bedrooms. "So Sango. What did you have to tell me that couldn't wait till tomorrow."

"I just wanted to know your side of the story with Inuyasha."

"Oh."

"So what happened, tell me what happened."

"I had left my bookbag in the schoolyard so I went back to go get it, and when I came back I saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing on the tree so I left crying. And headed to the mountain. When I got to the mountain I bumped into Kouga and he let me cry in his arms. Then Inuyasha came, Kouga left and Inuyasha told me that he didn't know the girl that kissed him. I mean how can you not recognize that you are kissing Kikyo even though 'the girl' supposedly kissed him and he didn't kiss her. He said that it wasn't Kikyo, but I saw them with my own damn eyes. So if it wasn't Kikyo that he kissed then I'm not Kagome Higurashi. So then I told him that him and Kikyo can go to hell and that I don't ever want to see him again. And you can't really blame me for that. I was pissed." Kagome pleaded

"I would be pissed to but."

"But what."

"He Inuyasha said that it couldn't have beeen Kikyo because even if she changed her looks, her scent would still be the same. So I believe that you saw Kikyo but I also believe that Inuyasha saw some one else."

"How is that possible. Other people around me saw Kikyo too. So mabey his nose is playing tricks on him."

"Well there's only one way to find out what the both of you saw."

"And how is that?"

"Lady Kaede."

"Well she's gone on vacation until the day before the play. So how is that going to help."

"Your right and we don't even know where to find here even if she was here."

"That's true."

"So I guess we'll wait."

"I guess so. But I am still not talking to him till I find out."

"See Kagome, innocent till proven guilty."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Kagome can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go head."

"O.k. What would you do if you see Inuyasha right now?"'

"Try and avoid him."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Cause he's down stairs with Miroku."

"Hmph."

"Ummmm. So you want to go get a soda."

"Sango..."

"Look on the bright side you can ummm.. still ignore him."

"Whatever Sango. After I get a soda and say hi and bye to _Miroku_, i'm leaving."

"Awwww. Come on Kagome. Don't let Inuyasha stop you from having fun. There might be a misunderstanding after all so you should still talk to him until you get the proof. Plus I don't want to go in the pool with the pevert by myself."

"Fine, until we talk to Lady Kaede i'll speak to him. But only until."

"Good. So let's go downstairs to where the boys are."

"Fine."

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

"I wonder what is taking Sango so long." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. She should have been able to convince Kagome by now." Miroku replied

"How bout we go up there and check."

"No need. Here they come."

Gulp.

"Hi Miroku, Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Hey." Miroku and Inuyasha said in unision

Miroku and Inuyasha wiped the sweat if their forheads.

"You guys ready to go to the pool?" Sango asked

"Yeah. You girls go ahead me and Inuyasha will catch up in minute." Miroku said.

"Alright" Sango replied before her and Kagome went to go change for the pool

"O.k. There gone." Miroku said

"Good. Kagome is still mad though. Her eyes didn't change back yet." Inuyasha said

"I noticed. She must really be putting up a big front."

"Well let's use it while it lasts."

"Yeah. But there must be a catc."

"I guess we'll have to find out."

"Yup. So let's go swimming."

Everyone had a good time.

But Kagome is still secretly angry.

* * *

**(At Kagome's place)**

Inuyasha thinks that Kagome forgave him so he goes to look for her in the garden. When he gets there he finds that he can't go in.

_Kagome said that only those that she wants in ther are allowed because it's based on her emotions. So that means that she must not want me there. Damn it. I have to get through to her. She's keeping me out on purpose. There's gotta be another way. _Inuyasha thinks to hiself

**(In Kagomes Garden)**

_Alright. I will take Inuyasha with me to Lady Kaede's hut tomorrow so we can settle this once and for all. I need to know the truth. _Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chap. It was probably the longest. Hope you liked it. Kagome and Inuyasha are having issues. We'll find out what really happened. Who's right. Who's wrong. Find out next chap. Review please. 


	9. The Road To Lady Kaede's Hut

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story. But the teacher names are mine**.

**Thank you if you reviewed.

* * *

****(Early in the morning, before sunrise, at Kagome's house)**

"Sango, I'm going to Lady Kaede today with Inuyasha." Kagome said

"But I thought that you didn't know where she was." Sango replied

"I don't, but Inuyasha is a half demon, so searching for her should be no problem."

"You know that if you don't find her by sundown she won't be able to find her till the next day."

"Well I guess that means that Inuyasha and I will have to leave right away. You did tell Miroku to tell Inuyasha to meet me at my house. And you did tell him where we were going and why, right Sango."

"Yes Kagome."

"Good."

"So you are going to be spending a full day with Inuyasha. Wonder how that's going to turn out."

"Fine. I probably won't even talk to him half the time anyways."

"Sure. But you know that you are going to enjoy his company."

"I am not."

"Sure. I know that you don't want to be mad at him."

"I don't but what I saw, it hurt me so bad. The reason that I am going through with this trip is because…. Well. I want to be proven wrong. Even though something inside me tells me that I'm not."

"Oh. I kind of understand. Cause that's how I fell some times when-"

**Ding Dong.**

"That must be Inuyasha." Sango said

"Yeah. I'll go get it."

At the door.

"Inuyasha come in."

_Her eyes look like they have lightened up. But they are not back to normal yet. I really need Lady Kaede to show her the truth so that she can forgive me._ Inuyasha thought.

"O.k. Sure"

"I packed some things for us to go."

"You did."

"Yeah."

"Like what."

"I packed your favorite food and some water and just basic eating things. And when we find Lady Kaede and the problem is solved, we are staying the night with her cause it would probably be to late to travel back. So we will go to school in the morning from there."

"O.k. That's fine with me."

"You did bring your extra clothes like Miroku said right."

"Yes. I'm not a baby you know."

"Just making sure.'

"Humph..."

Well lets' go."

"Alright. Are you going to ride on my back or walk?"

"Whichever is faster?"

"O.k. then hop on my back so we can go already."

"O.k."

They were about to leave when.

"Just before you guy's leave. I think that I know how to get to Lady Kaede's hut." Sango said.

"How?" Inuyasha asked

"They say that you have to go to the top of the mountain and when the sun rises the path will be shown in the east.

They say that getting to Lady Kaede takes from sunrise to sunset. If you follow the clues along the path you will reach there. Each clue will show at a certain time. The first sign you see is the sign that you follow. So you have to be on target, because if you miss one clue then you will never find the hut. And anything can be a clue or a sign. It's up to you to notice."

"And you believe that."

"Well it's the best chance you have of finding that place before sundown."

"Your right."

"I think that you guy's should go. The suns going to rise soon."

"Oh shit."

"Bye guys"

"Bye." Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison

* * *

**So off they went to go and find Lady Kaede. First stop. The mountain**

As Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the mountain he smelled a scent he knew to well and didn't like. Naraku. The sun didn't rise yet so they were a little early. But better early than late.

"I smell Naraku."

"I wonder what he's doing here."

"No good of course."

"Well that means that we have to be on the look out because you know that he'll try and attack whenever the chance comes. Yeah I know."

**Close by where Inuyasha and Kagome are**

"So they have figured me out already, they think. Well they got only half of it right. I'll attack when he is most vulnerable. I'll take every chance I get to eliminate him but I also need to find Lady Kaede too and he's going to find her for me. And when he does, I'll kill him and Kagome."

**Back to Inuyasha and Kagome**

They are on the top of the mountain.

"Look Inuyasha, the sun is rising."

"Do you see a path?"

"Look east."

"I see something. But it may not be anything. It doesn't even look like a path.

"Remember Sango said."

"Oh yeah, it's up to us to notice."

"Yup.'

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and they headed to where Inuyasha saw '_the path'_

Inuyasha stopped when he reached a fork in the path.

"Which way do we go now?" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular as he started walking.

"Inuyasha stop. I see something."

"What is it?"

"Look." Kagome pointed to a bunch of sticks

"It's just a bunch of leaves."

"Yes. But look at the shape that they are in."

"I don't see a shape."

"Are you that slow? They are shaped like an arrow and the arrow is pointing to the path on the right."

"Oh. I see it know." Just as he said that a strong wind came and blew the leaves to make it point to the left.

"I see what Sango means by you have to be on target with the signs."

"Huh."

"The direction of the leaves just changed."

"So how do we know if we go left or right?"

"We know because Sango said to follow the first sign that we see."

"Oh. This is confusing."

"Well we should start going again."

* * *

**Close by**

"So right is the direction that I have to go." Naraku said as he started walking the path that he saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking. After a while of walking he couldn't smell there scent anymore. And he didn't see them. _What. They just turned that corner. How could they disappear without a scent or trace like that._ Naraku thought to himself.

Out of no where a stick started moving. Naraku thought that he was hallucinating when the stick started to write something on the ground that said:

_The path you take must be your own_

_And since you followed, your new path is home_

_Now it's time for you to learn_

_That you have just, taken the wrong turn_

_You can always start all over again_

_Tomorrow, when a new day begins_

**Ha. Ha. Serves You Right**

"Are you crazy? I am not going home. I've come too far. Naraku said.

The stick started writing again:

_You've come very far, your right indeed_

_You've cheated, for your own greedy need_

_If you think that you can get there without me_

_Then you might as well not have any knees_

_Heed my warning young one_

_This is not all just games and fun_

_If you continue to look for the path in a dishonest way_

_Then it's for you, young one, indeed I pray_

And with that, the stick dropped on the ground. And the writings disappeared too.

"Ha. That stick must be crazy. Wait I must be crazy listening or better yet, reading what a stick wrote on the ground. Screw what that stick wrote. I am going to find Lady Kaede and she will give me what I want." As Naraku left he picked up a scent. "That must be them." He said as he went to find the scent.

* * *

**(Kagome and Inuyasha)**

They were closer than they knew it to Lady Kaede's hut. Just one more clue or sign to go.

As they reached a clearing in the part of the mountain that they were at, the mountain has a lot of trees incase you didn't know, they came they stopped when they saw a stick. The stick was writing something on the ground. It said:

_I'm surprised that you have made it this far_

_Many have given up by now. Hardy. Har. Har._

_This is the last clue that you will have to find_

_I'll congratulate you because you didn't loose your mind _

_It's more of a task, than a clue or a sign_

_Answer the question written in the grape vine_

_It's easy you probably heard it before_

_But it's the last thing you need to walk through the hut door_

_Have a nice day_

_Answer the question and be on your way. _

"Well that was weird." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah but it's what we need to do." Kagome replied

"Now where is the grape vine?"

"I don't see it anywhere. And that would be pretty hard to miss in this clearing."

"So then we can't answer the question."

"Hmmm, can't answer the question"

"So we'll never find her."

"Don't give up yet. I think that I know the answer to the question."

"And how is that possible. There wasn't a question to answer."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think the answer to the question is? Maybe I should end the chapter. Leaving you to figure it out and then tell you next chap……………………………………………………… But I won't.**

"The answer to the question is that: You can't answer a question not asked."

"What do you mean?"

"There wasn't a question asked so I can not give an answer."

"O.k. So how does that help us find the hut?"

"Let's see. Since there wasn't a question to find, the answer is right in front of our eyes. So that must mean that…. Ummmm. Inuyasha what happened to the stick."

"It dropped on the ground. I guess."

"No time for guessing, it's almost sunset."

"I don't see it."

Kagome turned around to see a floating stick in the air. It was pointing west.'

"Inuyasha. I figured it out. Remember when Sango said that getting to Lady Kaede's hut takes from sunrise to sunset."

"Yes."

"Well we started our journey when the sun rose. And we are supposed to reach the end of our journey when the sun sets. And the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. So at sunrise we went east cause that's were you saw the path, but that's also were the sun rises. So maybe since the sun is setting soon we should go west because that's were the sun sets.

"I guess it makes sense. We'll keep going west till the sun sets. And if you're right, then when the sun sets we should be at the place."

"Yup"

Kagome and Inuyasha sped of west into the forest on the mountain. They stopped into a clearing just before the sun started to set.

"I guess we were-"Inuyasha began but didn't get to finish because of Kagome

"Inuyasha look." Kagome said

Inuyasha looked up to see a beautiful hut forming from now where along with a garden and hot spring and a lot of other things. Basically it was like a lost paradise. As they saw the last bit of the sun set the place finished forming.

"Wow so this is Lady Kaede's hut." Kagome said.

"I guess it is" Inuyasha agreed

"It's beautiful"

"Thank You." Lady Kaede said

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to an old woman who age showed her wisdom. They assumed automatically. This must be _Lady Kaede _they both thought.

* * *

**Well that is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Should I kill of Naraku or should I make him stay and cause problems. Well that is my longest chapter ever. Please review. I accept flames**. 


	10. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I am broke for life. So I don't own anything; especially any of the characters in this chap.**

**InuTime:** thanks 4 the reviews

**Sango the kick ass demon slayer:** Kikyo will go down

**Nomadgirl66:** well you'll have to read the chap to find out

**Petpeeves12**: read 2 find out

Inuyasha looked up to see a beautiful hut forming from now where along with a garden and hot spring and a lot of other things. Basically it was like a lost paradise. As they saw the last bit of the sun set the place finished forming.

"Wow so this is Lady Kaede's hut." Kagome said.

"I guess it is" Inuyasha agreed

"It's beautiful"

"Thank You." Lady Kaede said

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to an old woman whose age showed her wisdom. _This must be Lady Kaede _they both thought.

"So young lads, what bring ye here?" Lady Kaede

Inuyasha was the first one to speak up. "We want the truth."

"Ah. The truth ye ask?"

"Yes maim." Kagome said

"Well you two must be special."

"And why do you say that?" Kagome said

"Why. Because everyone that comes to me wants either the truth or healing. And hardly any people actually made it."

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked

"Because no one trusted themselves or their partners enough to make it."

"Well we're not just anyone," Kagome said.

"I can see that."

Lady Kaede signaled them to come in the hut. They went there, and the inside was as pretty as the outside. After she led them inside she started speaking again.

"Are any of ye hungry? I made some food."

Inuyasha said no. But after his stomach growled he reconsidered. Kagome had some Oden and Inuyasha had some Ramen and Lady Kaede had some other food.

_How did she know that this is me and Inuyasha's favorite food? Maybe it's just a coincidence. But I the strange feeling that it's not._ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was finally the one to break the silence.

"Lady Kaede, the food was good," he said.

"Thank you," she replied to him.

"He's right it was good. But how did you know to make this," Kagome said.

"Make what?" Lady Kaede asked.

"The food. It's me and Inuyasha's favorites."

"Just a feeling."

"Oh"

When they finished eating they were led to a room. The room looked spiritual. They saw purifying salt around the room and they also saw holy water in a clear container. Lady Kaede told them to sit down on the floor in front of her. As soon as they sat down they felt a sudden rush of peacefulness.

"O.k. So let's get started. First-"

"How do you know what we want to know?" Inuyasha asked

"Well that's my little secret."

"Inuyasha stop asking questions so that we can find out what really happened," Kagome said

"Fine," Inuyasha replied

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped talking and looked at Lady Kaede.

"O.k. Let's continue. First turn towards each other and close your eyes, then I need you to clear your minds of all negative thoughts. (Inuyasha and Kagome did as they were told.) Then I need you to hold each other hands. (This part made them both blush but they did it anyways) Now just be calm and let your mind go the events of that day. I am going to put my hand on your foreheads and when I do then each of you will see what the other one saw. Lady Kaede then put her hand on each of their heads to start the transaction.

**In Kagome's mind (what Inuyasha saw)**

(Not to far from the school)

"Oops... Inuyasha. I left my book bag on the bench in the schoolyard. I'll be right back." Kagome said

"O.K. Hurry back." Inuyasha replied

"Inuyasha. I've been looking for you."

"Who are you?"

_Kagome saw a girl with short fiery-red hair that came up to her cheeks. She had eyes the color of her hair. She was shorter than Kagome. The girl had tanned skin and was a little pudgy. She looked nothing like Kikyo. _

"Don't you remember?"

"No. I've never seen you before."

"Are you sure." the girl said walking towards Inuyasha seductively

"Positive. Now who are you and what the hell do you want with me."

"Just a kiss."

"Are you stupid I have a-" Before Inuyasha could finish the girl pushed him against the tree and pressed her lips against his forcefully.

Then Inuyasha pushed the girl on the floor

_That's probably when he smelt my tears._

Inuyasha started running to where Kagome was He reached the mountains. She saw the look of confusion on his face. Then he noticed Kouga was there too. When Inuyasha found Kagome she was in Kouga's arms crying.

_He looked so hurt. And I look so cold and heartless when he was talking to me. I didn't even realize that my eyes changed colors. But I was mad. Who wouldn't be? But I saw Kikyo. How could that be?_

**Meanwhile**

**In Inuyasha's mind (what Kagome saw)**

(Not to far from the school)

"Oops... Inuyasha. I left my book bag on the bench in the schoolyard. I'll be right back." Kagome said

Kagome went into the schoolyard and got her book bag. She came out of the school and ran back to where she left Inuyasha. When she arrived she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing on the tree.

What the hell I never kissed Kikyo. No wonder she was pissed she thought I was lying. It doesn't make any sense.

Kagome started to leave. She headed towards the mountain. While she was heading there she started to cry While she was running and crying at the same time she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." she said without looking up.

"It's O.k. What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying? Who made you cry?" the person realized

Kagome thought as she looked up at the person. "Kouga."

"Yes it's me. Now who caused you all of the pain that you feel right now? Tell me so that I can crush them."

"That's alright Kouga, nothings wrong."

"Well if nothings wrong then why are you crying."

"It's the wind." she lied

"Alright Kagome. You don't have to tell me, just know that I am here." Kouga said as he embraced Kagome

Kagome let him hold her as she cried.

_I hate seeing her in his arms. She must have been really hurt. I hate when she's hurt._

Inuyasha came and asked to speak to Kagome. Kouga looked at Kagome for approval and she shook her head yes. Her eyes turned a steely-grey.

**Kagome and Inuyasha both came out of the transaction at the same time.**

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I guess I did kiss Kikyo. Maybe I didn't realize it and saw something else." Inuyasha said

"What are you talking about? The person you kissed looked nothing like her. There's no way you could have kissed her. Maybe I was blinded by jealousy." Kagome said

"No but you saw Kikyo"

"And you saw someone totally different"

"What how is that possible"

"Maybe I can explain" Lady Kaede said

"Huh. You can?" Kagome said

"How?" Inuyasha asked

"Listen. This girl, Kikyo, I sensed that she is a very strong miko. She covered up her scent and appearance with a cloaking spell."

"But that doesn't explain how I saw Kikyo and Inuyasha saw someone else." Kagome said

"Yeah. How?" Inuyasha agreed

"The girl Kikyo used a stronger and different cloaking spell than the one that is usually used. The cloaking spell that she used is more specific. It only hides her scent and changes her image to the people that she wants it to be changed to. So that would explain why Kagome saw Kikyo and you saw another person." Kaede said

"I didn't know that Kikyo was capable of that," Inuyasha said

"Me either. I knew that she was a strong miko; but not that strong," Kagome said.

"Come to think of it. That's probably how she got that rosary." Inuyasha said.

"No. That would be me. She came here about a month ago and asked me to make one for her." Lady Kaede said

"Why would you do that?" Inuyasha asked

"I guess that her intentions were hidden, even from me." Lady Kaede replied

"Well let's not think about it right now and enjoy the rest of our stay at Lady Kaede's." Kagome said

"Yeah, at least we know what really happened and we can make amends and go back to how we were. And plus; this place is beautiful, so let's enjoy it while it lasts." Inuyasha said

"Your right; we should."

"There is a hot spring out back and some herbs that you can put in it. And I have some towels by it that ye are free to use if ye want." Lady Kaede suggested

"Thanks Lady Kaede. We will." Kagome said

"Thanks." Inuyasha said

"Ye are both welcome." Lady Kaede replied

After she left them Kagome got up and started walking away.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked

"To the hot spring."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I was just about to go."

"And that's my problem because."

"Because we can't both go in there."

"And why is that."

"Umm... because. Umm."

"See you don't have a reason."

"Well it's just that."

"What. Is it awkward?"

"Yeah."

"Well then get over it."

"Humph. I'd rather mot."

"What are you scared."

"Fey. No"

"Then prove it."

"I will."

"Good."

_It's not that I don't want to. It's just the thought of her naked body so close to my hormones go crazy._ Inuyasha thought

Kagome and Inuyasha went to where the hot spring was. Kagome was about to change when she realized that Inuyasha was looking at her.

"Inuyasha can you turn around so that I can get into the hot spring?" Kagome asked.

This called Inuyasha to blush a deep red. He mumbled a sorry before he turned around

A couple seconds later he heard a splash in the water.

"Inuyasha you can turn around now." Kagome said

Inuyasha turned around to see his girlfriend in the hot spring with the steam hiding her body.

He blushed again. Kagome turned around so that he could change out of his close and get in. She swam over to the other side of the hot spring. Inuyasha got in and swan over to where she was. She looked like she was thinking deeply about something so he swam right next to her. Kagome realized that he was next to her so she opened up her eyes.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah. What are you thinking about?"

"Us."

"Oh. So what about us are you thinking about."

"Just where we are."

"That is something to think about, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So have you come up with a solution?"

"Yes I did."

"And what is that?"

"It's over"

**Well how do you feel about that? That is the end of that chap. And story. They broke up. Don't ask why. But they did because I'm ending the story. And I'm ending the story because I don't feel like continuing. So I hope that you enjoyed it.**

Let me stop joking. I'm not ending the story or the chapter, this is what really happened.

After Lady Kaede left Inuyasha and Kagome started to talk about what happened.

"So where does this leave us?" Kagome asked

"Right back where we started I guess." Inuyasha replied

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"At least we know the truth."

"Yeah, Kikyo is a bigger problem than before."

"When is she going to leave us alone?"

"When we're not together anymore."

"Well then we're just not going to give her what she wants."

"I'm sure that she could have any other guy that she wants. But why is she stuck on you?"

"Well before I met you; Kikyo and I were going out for about three years, since the seventh grade. She told me that she loved me. I guess I loved her at some point to, but she wouldn't accept me for who I was. She always wanted me to change. For a while I told myself that I would change. But then I decided that if she wasn't going to accept me for who I was then she really didn't love me at all. And on top of that she cheated on me with Naraku. So I broke up with her and I guess that she never really got over it."

"So she feels that if she can't have you then no one can."

"I guess so."

"She's a bigger problem than I imagined Inuyasha."

"She is, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Were going to play along for now."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Easy. Let's act like we are still pissed at each other."

"Keep talking."

"The stunt that she pulled was supposed to break us up so we act like we are broken up."

"And what is that going to accomplish?"

"She'll believe that we are over and let her guard down."

"And when she does what we are going to do?"

"We'll get her back."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Well let's get of off that subject and start a new one. Why does Kikyo despise you so much?"

"Because we are sisters."

"YOU ARE WHAT."

"I said we are sisters."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? Kikyo never told me that she had a sister."

"Well I guess that she didn't tell you a lot."

"You didn't even tell me that you were sisters. And if you two are sisters why don't you like each other."

"Why don't you like Sesshomaru?"

"That's not fair. I asked you first."

"Well first is the worst and second is the best. What's your point?"

"My point I that you should have told me."

"Inuyasha. We've only known each other for about a month. And we've been going out for what? About two to three weeks. So do you really think that is something that I would tell you? And plus, you never asked."

"I would think that with something that important I wouldn't have to ask you."

"Well it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to realize that we're related. I mean I think that looks give us away."

"I thought that it was just a coincidence."

"Is anything really a coincidence nowadays?"

"I guess not. But I would never think that you and Kikyo were related."

"Let's see. Fact 1: we're both are miko's. Fact 2: If you didn't think that we were sisters then you should at least see that we are related. I mean, it's called common sense."

"Well excuse me for not knowing everything."

"Humph."

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"You still never told me why you and her don't like each other. And why was she here and you weren't?"

"I'll tell you but only if you tell me why you and Sesshomaru don't like each other."

"Fine I will."

"Well it all begun when"

(Flashback) When Kagome and Kikyo were about eight years old.

"Kikyo wait for me," eight your old Kagome says

"Hurry up you is moving to slow." Her sister Kikyo retorted.

A killer was chasing them and Kagome had gotten hurt trying to save Kikyo.

"I'm doing the best that I can. My leg is still wounded."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I was trying to help you."

"I didn't ask you to."

"So you would rather have died?"

They stopped and Kikyo looked at Kagome.

"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't have saved me because if it was the other way around I wouldn't have saved you like you did me. I would have let you die."

"You don't really mean that Kikyo. Do you?" Kagome said as she started to tear

"Yes I do. So don't ever save me again because I wouldn't do the same for you." Kikyo said coldly

"Bu-But why. I thought we were sisters. Aren't you supposed to love me? I thought that you loved me Kikyo?"

"Well then you thought wrong. And now it's time for you to die," Kikyo said gathering up miko energy.

"Why? Why do you hate me?"

"I hate you because YOU get the attention. YOU get the best things. YOU get treated the best. YOU are the favorite. And for that I detest you. I feel only hatred towards you. And that's why I gave him my soul and took half of yours for mine. And when you are in the afterlife you will then now how I feel." were the last words she said before she threw her miko energy at Kagome.

All of sudden Kagome felt a sudden energy come from her that deflected her attack. Kikyo was thrown back and Kikyo was transported to a different area. Kikyo lost her memory from the blast. But Kagome's heart was filled with hurt and betrayal.

(End of flashback)

"And from then on I decided that when I find her I would make her life a living hell." Kagome said

"But if she doesn't remember you then why does she not like you know?" Inuyasha asked

"Even though she can't remember me, she feels the hate that she felt towards still. So I guess that the feeling is mutual. You can take away their memory but not there heart. My parents don't even know that she is alive. They think that she is dead. Kikyo thinks that they are dead. She probably doesn't remember them either. But she will soon. She'll remember them when she sees them but she won't remember me. I plan on using that to my advantage."

"Where did the kind loving Kagome that I know go?"

"She's right here but, anytime I am reminded of what happened I get mad. Anyways let's drop the subject and explain to me about you and Sesshomaru."

"Fine; it all started when I was born. He despised me since I was a baby. He never showed me brotherly love."

"Not even Kikyo hated me from we were born. You must really have been messed up, but continue."

"We'll I don't know the full story because he my father won't tell me. But what I know from Sesshomaru is that his mother died when he was young. Our father then married my mother who was human. Sesshomaru thought that it was a disgrace for demons and humans to mate so when they had me I became the source of his hate. I wasn't a full demon or a full human so he labeled me as a low down, dirty Han you who didn't deserve any respect. He thought that I was the cause of his mother's death. He thinks that if his father never cheated on his mother with mine then she would never have gone out that night and gotten killed. He blames me and always will. He thinks that my father favored me over him. But I'm not even sure if his mother died before or after he met my mother. That might not even be the true story, but that's what Sesshomaru thinks and he blames his problems on me. Sesshomaru told me that and I have other source to find out the truth from. I don't think that Sesshomaru know what really happened. He was too young to understand. So that's what he tells himself to keep the hatred he feels toward me."

"We have so much in common with our siblings and our life."

"Your right."

"Well I'm going to go in the hot spring and relax my muscles before I go to sleep. You need to relax your muscles and go to sleep to. So join me. You've been traveling all day.

"I guess, but why do you care if I get enough sleep or if my muscles are relaxed or not?"

"Because who's going to take us to school tomorrow if your not rested. And we can't forget about the play. My favorite scene is the kissing one."

"Oh." He said as he blushed.

Kagome and Inuyasha went into the hot spring. When they got out they went to go lay on the soft fur rug that Lady Kaede spread out for them. Kagome fell asleep with Inuyasha's arms around her. Inuyasha fell asleep breathing in Kagome's

Black raspberry vanilla scent.

Little did they know that they were in for a rude awakening?

Well that's the end of that chapter. It was nine pages long on Microsoft. I hope you liked it a lot. How do you feel about what happened to Kagome and Kikyo as a child and what she feels now? And can someone tell me what really happened with Sesshomaru's mother? I need to know for a future chap. I was supposed to update last Friday but got side tracked and decided to add more dialogue to the story. Read and Review. I am coming out with a couple of new stories this month and next. They are going to be really interesting so check on my profile occasionally to find out when. Put me and my stories on alert.


	11. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to say it nut here it goes again: I am broke. I don't own any characters in the story. But the plot line is mine.

Thanks for all of the reviews.

Sorry for the long update.

Leave a review at the end.

* * *

Previous chapter: Kagome and Inuyasha found out the truth about what really happened and are willing to reconcile and try and work things out. Inuyasha finds out that Kikyo is Kagome's sister. Kagome learns why Sesshomaru dislikes Inuyasha so much.

* * *

Present 

**(Naraku)**

Naraku was tired, dirty and extremely hungry from walking around aimlessly for the past couple of hours. He was also pissed at the stupid stick for making him loose track of Inuyasha and Kagome. He wasn't looking where he was going so he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. He got up to find himself in front of a large hut. Little did he know that this was his original destination. His stomach started to growl so he got up and hoped that whoever lived there would feed him. He knocked on the door and an old lady came to the door.

"What do ye want young man?" the woman said.

"I am exhausted, hungry and dirty and I need a place to stay for the night," Naraku replied.

"What is your name?"

"Naraku Onigumo."

"I am Lady Kaede. Come inside and let me give you something to eat and after you eat you can take a bath in the hot spring and then I will show you where you will sleep."

"Thank you Lady Kaede."

"You're welcome Naraku."

Naraku went inside and ate the hot soup that Lady Kaede gave him. He got a towel and sleeping garments from her then went to bathe. When he came back he passed a room and decided to take a peak in it. When he looked in it he saw Kagome and Inuyasha wrapped in each others embrace.

"_So maybe I will still get what I set out to do after all," _Naraku thought to himself.

He went to sleep in the room across from them to devise a plan. It was time to make his move. "_Perfect, I know exactly what I'm going to do. That half-breed and hiss wench will pay," _was the last thing Naraku thought before drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

**(Morning)**

Inuyasha woke up feeling something warm snuggled in his chest. He looked down and saw that it was Kagome. He was glad that they were able to get through their problems and see the truth. He sniffed and smelt a disgusting stench that was too familiar. He wondered how Naraku got there, but how ever he did it, I couldn't have been good. He didn't want to wake Kagome and frighten her so he gathered their things and headed out. He was just out the door when Naraku jumped in front of him.

"Did you think that you would get away from me that easy Inuyasha?" Naraku said.

"Actually yeah I did. I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Inuyasha replied.

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid?"

"Do you really want the answer to that question?"

"Never mind. I'm only here to finish what I started."

"Can't that wait till tomorrow?"

"No. You and the wench die today," Naraku said before swinging at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way in time for Naraku's fist to miss. He put Kagome down and dodged another attack by Naraku. Inuyasha and Naraku went at it for a couple of minutes. Inuyasha knocked Naraku down and made his mouth bleed. He was about to knock him out when Naraku smiled. He didn't like the look of it so he stopped.

_Things are going as planned._ Naraku thought to himself.

"Why are you smiling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I always get what I want," Naraku planned.

"Your not winning so how is that." Naraku started to laugh. "What's so funny Naraku?"

"Well Inuyasha. While you were so busy trying to beat me you didn't even notice that Kagome was gone."

"What are you talking about, Kagome's right-" Inuyasha turned around to find a missing Kagome.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

* * *

**(With Kagome)**

Kagome opened her eyes and saw Naraku and Inuyasha fighting. She got up and was about to call his name when she was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered. Kagome was panicking and wanted to get back to Inuyasha. The more she struggled the tighter the grip on her got. She was blind folded so she couldn't see who had her. The person that was holding her got tired of her struggling so he knocked her out and took her to the place that Naraku told him to take her to.

He really didn't want to hurt Kagome but if it meant getting the mutt away from her he would do anything. He wanted her from the moment he saw her but she was with the half demon and he couldn't do anything about it. So; he struck a deal with the devil. He would get Kagome if he did him couple of favors. Kidnapping her was one of them.

The boy looked down on Kagome's unconscious body. _She really is beautiful._ He thought. _I can't wait till she's mine. If anyone stands in my way of making her mine they will pay with their lives._ "You will be mine Kagome. You will learn to love me." He said to her unconscious body as he touched her hair.

* * *

(In Kagome's Head) 

"_Where am I?" she asked._

_Kagome was inside of a white room with no windows or doors. There was only a gray chair in the middle of the room. She decided that she needed to sit so she sat in it. When she sat in it the room changed into a luxurious and rich looking room. The room was covered in soft burgundy velvet. There were cushioned chairs and a balcony with a beautiful view. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Her clothed had changed too. She had a body length mirror in the front of her. She was in a long pink gown with a v neck cut and crystals embedded in the outline of it. She had pink open toe shoes and her toes were painted in a light pink and her nails were painted in a light pink. Her hair was done up in a messy bun. She also had a pink purse on her lap. Kagome got up and sat on the bed hoping that it would bring her back to reality. Nothing happened. She got up and went to the balcony and it wouldn't open so she tried the last thing, the door. The door opened easily and she left the room. She followed the only sets of steps all the way down to another door. She opened that door and entered a ballroom filled with people dressed up similar to her. She spotted Inuyasha and began to yell out his name. She ran towards him because he wasn't answering her. The more she ran to him the further he got until he disappeared. She started yelling out his name but it seemed like no one could see or hear her. All of sudden everyone vanished and Naraku appeared. Kagome backed up and tried to run but couldn't move. Naraku stood above her and said: "Kagome it's time."

* * *

_

Well that's the end of another chappie. I will update within the week. Just to let you know, Kagome is not dreaming her mind is trapped in multiple dimensions. You will find out Naraku's game in the next chappie.

Flames are allowed as long as you leave a review still.


	12. Let's Play a Game

Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** sob I sob own nothing sob but sob this plotline.

**Previous chapter:** Someone kidnapped Kagome and Naraku is the cause of it. They put her under a sleeping spell only to wake up when Naraku gives order. Kagome's mind is in an alternate universe and Naraku is there.

* * *

_She spotted Inuyasha and began to yell out his name. She ran towards him because he wasn't answering her. The more she ran to him the further he got until he disappeared. She started yelling out his name but it seemed like no one could see or hear her. All of sudden everyone vanished and Naraku appeared. Kagome backed up and tried to run but couldn't move. Naraku stood above her and said: "Kagome it's time."_

"_Time for what?" Kagome asked. She was scared and wasn't able to go anywhere._

"_It's time for your demise."_

"_No. Please don't kill me."_

"_It's not my fault Inuyasha didn't get here in time. Blame him. It's his fault. He could have saved you. But he was to slow."_

"_No, you're lying. Inuyasha will come and save me."_

"_If he was, don't you think he would have came by now. He has abandoned you and left you to die. Don't you see? He doesn't care."_

"_You can believe whatever you want"

* * *

_

**(Earlier)**

**(Inuyasha)**

"Answer me Naraku. Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha; in order to get Kagome back you are going to have to play a little game with me," Naraku replied.

"I'm not in the mood for games."

"Well that's too bad."

_Damn it her scent is gone._ Inuyasha said to himself. _I guess I will have to play this little 'game' if I want Kagome back._

"Are you reconsidering your answer Inuyasha?"

"Fine, what is this 'game' you want to play?"

"Now that's a good boy."

"Just get on with it."

"Inuyasha. Patience is a virtue."

"Well it's also something that I don't have a lot of, so get to the point."

"Fine with me. The rules of the game are:

1. You have to follow the clues in order to find each place.

2. In each place you will find another clue.

3. Eventually they will lead you to Kagome.

4. Which is the most important, is If you don't get to her in time she will die.

5. You have to reach to her by sundown.

Do you understand the rules Inuyasha, they are real simple."

"Yeah so what's the first clue?"

* * *

**(Morning at Sango's house)**

"I wonder why Kagome and Inuyasha didn't make it back yet Miroku," Sango said worried.

"Maybe they decided to do 'more' than what was planned and forgot to come back or maybe they lost track of time because they were 'busy'." Miroku replied in a perverted tone.

"You stupid hentai, why do you have to be such a baka? Do you really think that Kagome would do anything like that after they hopefully 'just' got back together? Not everyone is like you."

"You never know what could happen when two people of the opposite sex that have feelings for each other are 'alone' 'together', do you?" Miroku whispered into Sango's ear.

Sango turned red from the sudden contact with Miroku. She finally got her composure back and said. "Well I don't think that Kagome is like that so I rest my case. Now hurry up or we'll be late for school. Maybe Kagome and Inuyasha will already be there or they'll come late."

"Whatever you say, my dear Sango."

Sango and Miroku left for school.

* * *

I know that the chapter is short but there is reason to it. Naraku likes games. And that will be his downfall. Leave a review on the way out. :-) 


	13. Fire!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in the story. I don't have enough money to afford them. But the plotline is mine.

Sorry for the long update I had no internet for two weeks.

Thanks for being patient with me.

I am changing my old spelling of Kikiyo, Kikyo to Kikyou because it's the right one.

**Last chap:**

Someone kidnapped Kagome and Naraku knows who. He tells Inuyasha that the only was that he'll find her is if he plays a game.

* * *

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango and Miroku are in Miroku's car driving to school. When they arrive they didn't see Kagome and Inuyasha waiting were they usually do.

"Sango, don't you think that Kagome and Inuyasha should be back by now?" Miroku asked as her parked.

"Maybe they're just running late." Sango suggested. She didn't like the idea that Kagome and Inuyasha weren't back yet either but she wasn't going to let it show.

"Yeah, maybe."

"What if they didn't come because they didn't want to do the play?"

"Or 'because they were _busy _with other things." Miroku said in a perverted tone.

"Miroku why do you have to be such a lecher."

"Well I'm your lecher." He said before giving her a kiss.

* * *

**First Period**

They walked into their first period class.

Ms. Rin started to check roll.

"Ayame"

"Here"

"Dawn"

"Here"

"Hojo"

"Here"

"Inuyasha"

There was no reply."

"Is Inuyasha here, I guess not. Kagome (no reply), Kagome? She's not her either. Oh well, Kagura."

"Here"

"Kikyou"

"Here"

"Kouga"

"Here"

"Miroku"

"Here"

"Naraku, Naraku, so many people are absent today. I wonder what's going on. Sango"

"Here"

"Sesshomaru"

"Present"

"Class during the time I gave you to make up the play some changes were made so I'll read you who will be performing today: Kouga and Ayame, Hojo and Dawn, and Sesshomaru and Kouga. The others will perform tomorrow. O.k. First up-

Ms. Rin was interrupted by the fire alarm going of.

"Everyone evacuate the building. There is a fire in the auditorium and it's spreading rapidly," the intercom boomed for all to hear.

All students left the building.

* * *

**Outside**

Sango and Miroku got outside and looked behind them to see about half of the building on fire. By the time the fire department got there half of the building was gone. After everyone was accounted for they were allowed to leave.

**Sango and Miroku**

"Miroku I wonder what's taking Kagome and Inuyasha so long. They should be back by now, I'm getting worried," Sango told Miroku.

"Me too. Well all we can do is wait for them to come. But something's not right. Naraku's was not here today either. I fear that Kagome and Inuyasha are in trouble."

"What would Naraku want with them?"

"I don't know but I know that it has something to do with Kikyou. So let's go see if she knows anything."

"O.k."

* * *

**At Kikyou's house**

Kikyo heard her doorbell ringing.

"I wonder who that could be." She asked herself.

When she opened the door she saw Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome's friends (she mumbled). What do you guys want?"

Sango and Miroku's P.O.V

Kikyo opened the door and said "What do you guys want?"

"We need to talk to you." Sango said.

"About what?"

"Naraku?" Miroku replied.

"Come in."  
They entered into her house and she led them to her living room.

"So what did Naraku do that would make you want to see me?" Kikyou asked.

"O.k. Let's cut to the chase. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Naraku didn't go to school today. We think that Naraku is planning something and we have a feeling that you know or have an idea why," Sango said.

"Oh. Well I know that I have my reasons for not liking Kagome but why would Naraku?" Kikyou said.

"Well you don't like Kagome because she's with Inuyasha and everyone knows that Naraku is infatuated with you so maybe since you seem to still like Inuyasha Naraku wants Inuyasha gone to get with you." Miroku suggested.

"Do you think that he would really go that far?" Kikyou asked

"Well we are dealing with Naraku." Sango replied.

"All I know is that he said something about going to the mountains and that's it." Kikyou said.

"That's were Kagome and Inuyasha headed. He must've known." Sango said.

"And before I forget, he went with either Kouga or Hojo." Kikyou said.

"Well since it's partially your fault that he's after them are you going to help us find them?" Miroku asked.

"Why should I help Kagome? I don't even like her."

"Well if you don't then Inuyasha could be in trouble too." Sango replied.

"Why did I get myself involved with Naraku?" Kikyou asked herself.

"I'm still trying to figure it out." Miroku said.

"And plus we have time. Schools down for the week."

And with that they left to find Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku and whoever was working with him.

* * *

The reason for this chapter was for them to have no school. So now everything (including Ms. Rin's project is postponed). Kikyou has to help them look for Kagome and Inuyasha and they are still not sure if either Kouga or Hojo is helping him. 

Well that's the end of the chappie. I'll try and update by the weekend. Leave a review on the way out.


	14. He'll Come

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters in this story.

Thanks for the reviews.

**Previously: **

**Naraku and Kagome**

"_Time for what?" Kagome asked. She was scared and wasn't able to go anywhere._

"_It's time for your demise."_

"_No. Please don't kill me."_

"_It's not my fault Inuyasha didn't get here in time. Blame him. It's his fault. He could have saved you. But he was to slow."_

"_No, you're lying. Inuyasha will come and save me."_

"_If he was, don't you think he would have came by now. He has abandoned you and left you to die. Don't you see? He doesn't care."_

"_You can believe whatever you want."_

**Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou**

"And plus we have time, schools down for the week." And with that they left to find Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku and whoever was working with him.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was up to the last clue in the game. He opened the note and it said. "Kagome is right under your nose. So close, but yet so far away" He thought that it meant that she was close by but what he didn't know that it wad being literal. Kagome was really right under his nose. Inuyasha was standing next to the tree that gave him the clue. Inuyasha didn't realize that the tree wasn't really a tree. It was a secret entrance to where Kagome was being held. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was there somewhere. Her scent was still lingering in the air. He just couldn't pinpoint exactly where. Inuyasha was getting frustrated. He had been looking for Kagome over an hour now, it would be sundown in about ten minutes, and now that he was so close he couldn't find her. He didn't have much time left.

_Damn. That's what the note meant by 'so close, but yet so far away'. Where could she be?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He kept looking around and he smelt her scent closest to the 'tree'. _I found it. Kagome here I come._ He thought to himself.

* * *

**Naraku and Kagome **

**A/N:** Kagome is still in her dream state. Any injuries that she gets in her dream state appears on her physically. Ex: if she gets cut in her dream the scar and blood will appear in real life.

"You need to give up on him. He's not coming Kagome."

"Naraku, the only person that you are fooling is you."

"Well if that's what you really believe then maybe I should kill you sooner."

Kagome was thinking of a way to stall.

"Go ahead. But before you kill me I want to know why you're doing this."

"Well that's simple. I want Kikyou but she wants Inuyasha. No matter how much love I give her she still longs for Inuyasha. Even when Inuyasha makes it clear that he's over her. So if Inuyasha is out of the picture then she'll come to me."

"So what do I have to do with this?"

"I want Inuyasha to feel what I felt. Have the very thing that he cares for taken away by the person he despises the most. And that is why you must die. Whether or not he gets here in time; there will be blood. You will die a slow and painful death."

Naraku pulled out a dagger and cut it across her wrist. Kagome screamed out in pain and her wrist started bleeding. Naraku cut her some more. After he felt satisfied that she bleed enough he put the dagger to her throat. When he was about to deliver the final blow the dream world dissipated. "No" He screamed out.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha found the passage way to the place where Kagome was at. He smelt her blood and it drove his demon blood crazy. He's hurting her. His blood started to boil up and before he could control himself his eyes turned red and his once golden pupils turned blue. His clays got longer and he had a jagged violet stripe on each side of his cheek. He started running to where he smelt Kagome's blood. He got to a door that was bolted closed. He ripped the lock right of and saw Kagome unconscious on the ground with cut appearing on her body. Her blood was intoxicating and it made his demon blood boil. He saw Naraku sitting in the corner of the room sitting Indian style like he was in deep meditation. Naraku's hands had Kagome's blood on it. He got enraged and clawed Naraku in the face. When he did that Naraku screamed out 'no' and Kagome woke up.

**Normal P.O.V**

Naraku jumped up and attacked Inuyasha with his miasma. Inuyasha moved out of the way so the poison wouldn't get into his lungs. He was about to attack again when he heard Kagome whisper his name. It got his demonic blood to calm down and then he started thinking clearly_. Kagome's breathing in this toxic gas. It'll kill her. I have to get her out then deal with Naraku later._ Inuyasha thought to himself. He grabbed Kagome and ran through the way that he came. When he came out he was greeted by Miroku Sango, Kikyou and his brother.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha was confused.

* * *

**Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou**

Kikyou used her miko powers to scan the forest and just barely found where Inuyasha, Kagome and Naraku were.

"I found them," Kikyou announced.

They were just about to leave when Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru came.

"Where are you humans going?" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why is that any of your business?" Sango boldly said.

Sesshomaru wasn't used to this disrespect from humans but he let it slide for now. His father had sent him looking for his younger sibling Inuyasha because he hadn't come home in a couple of days. And he wasn't staying at Miroku's house. Personally Sesshomaru didn't care were his half-brother was, but his father insisted that he go look for him so he did. And now these humans were giving him problems.

"If it concerns my brothers well being then it is my business." He replied to Sango.

"And since when did you start to care about him?" Sango retorted.

"I don't."

"Maybe we could use his help. Who knows what Naraku has planned," Miroku suggested. "You're right," Sango said.

"I just searched for him and we found where is currently at so if you can come and follow us it would be greatly appreciated," Kikyousaid.

'Indeed', was all she got as a reply. The only reason Sesshomaru agreed to come is because the one person that he despises more than his brother was Naraku.

They reached the place where Kagome, Inuyasha and Naraku were at in no time. When they got there they saw Inuyasha coming out of a tree with a bloody Kagome in his hand. Sesshomaru smelt the filthy han'yo Naraku on Inuyasha's claws and Kagome's body. Inuyasha looked up and his eyes looked up at Sesshomaru. His eyes held confusion.

"Sesshomaru"

"What?"

"Nothing" Inuyasha was confused. _What is he doing here? The others I understand, even Kikyou. But what is he doing here._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Where's Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He escaped. I couldn't go after him because he poisoned the air and I had to get her out."

"Oh." Sesshomaru's face was still an unreadable mask.

Kikyou saw how bloody Kagome was. No matter how much I despise her I can't let her die. Inuyasha would hate me. Kikyou ran over towards Kagome and summoned her healing powers to heal Kagome. After she was finished all of the scars that were on Kagome's body disappeared and Kagome started to wake.

Inuyasha felt Kagome stirring in his arms after Kikyou healed her. She looked up at him and smiled knowing that everything was alright for now.

* * *

Well that's the end of another chappie. I hope you liked it. This is the first time I updated on time. Leave a review on the way out. 


End file.
